I'm Not Falling - A Loki Tale
by TaleTellerAnon
Summary: After the fallout from New York, Loki is taken back to Asgard to face justice. He is put in a cell, to rot for eternity, until he gets a second chance in the form of a young Midgardian girl. But this wont be any easy walk through the park...
1. Chapter 1

__So... hello. The story of this fanfic is pretty simple, it takes place after the Avengers and doesn't take the same path that Thor: The Dark World takes. But I hope you enjoy!

As always, let me know what you think, comment, favourite, you know what to do :)

* * *

_His face was haunted. Something broken behind the mask. I didn't know what it was, but I knew it was the cause of his actions. His eyes pierced me. Reaching the outer limits of my heart, where my true person lay. But I knew it would be harder to reach even the outer limits of his heart. And that was my job. I only knew as much that he had a heart. I could see the small glimpse of surprise that played in his eyes when I walked in the room. Our eyes on each other. Sizing one another up. This would be hard. That much I had been told. But something told me it wouldn't be as hard as predicted. Something tugging at the edges of my closed heart. Something that tickled my mind. But then again... I wasn't sure if that was him playing his mind games on me, just like he did with anyone else. But they said I was different. And that would be the driving force, the reason for success further down the line. A line that would long and trying. I knew my place, my reason for being here, so I sat down on the chair placed in front of him. I took a deep breath as he kept his eyes on me, a strong unrelenting gaze. But somehow it didn't faze me. I could see the pain behind the eyes._

_And with that,_

_I begun._

Everything was in shambles. My apartment was a mess I had never seen before. Pots and pans littering the kitchen floor, cupboards flung open with force, furniture pushed this way and that. A cold wind echoed into my apartment from the large hole gaping in the side of my apartment wall. The street below in more shambles than my humble dwellings. And then I remembered how lucky I was. I'm alive. That's the most important thing. I took another look at my near destroyed apartment, knowing I needed sufficient cleaning supplies to even attempt such a clean up, I closed the front door behind me, grabbing my bag on the way out. Locking my apartment door didn't seem to alleviate the worry lingering on my mind about securing my apartment... considering theres a giant hole in my wall leading to the street. The only comfort I could find in this fact was that at least my apartment was three stories off the ground... And everything had basically already been trashed anyway.

When I came to the foot of the last flight of stairs, I climbed through the entry, where the door hung off its hinges, the glass smashed and jutting out in many dangerous directions. As I walked down the street, through the masses of rubble, and unfortunately...dead bodies, both human and alien, I wondered how many of my neighbours had died today. My thoughts however were stopped when I had to right myself as I stumbled over a lone hand. I looked at the culprit, and knew immediately it was human. It wasn't a friendly. I followed the trail of bright green blood that had poured out of the disembodied hand, the alien body not far away. I looked at it for a while. Its skin, eyes and facial structure was almost completely different, with only a few similarities. It was fascinating to look at the creature. Somewhere in a distant galaxy, his kind lived on a planet... I contemplated the beauty of such a thought on my way to the supermarket a block down. When I arrived, I wasn't surprised to find Louis sweeping his debris filled floor. He looked up, and his worn and weathered face relaxed with ease, a smile forming.

"Thank God." His voice was full of relief. I gave him a warm hug as he rested his broom on a knocked over shelving unit. Canned food and cartons were toppled over everywhere, things leaking and beginning to stink.

"Do you need a hand cleaning up?" I asked, Louis, with his greying beard and balding head shook his head.

"No sweetheart, I can manage. I'm sure you've got your own cleaning to do huh?" I nodded.

"I actually came to pick up a few things." I said as I moved around the shop, stepping over spoiled food, grabbing the only cleaning products I could find.

"And to think I was going to cancel my order of multi purpose cleaner last week... It'll sell out now." Louis chuckled.

"Sure will Lou! I gave him a wad of cash and smiled goodbye.

"Thanks Sam! And be safe!" Lou shouted after me, I waved in acknowledgment and headed back to my apartment.

The next few days I spent cleaning. Re-positioning furniture, returning pots and pans, unbroken or only chipped plates and mugs back into their chosen spots in the kitchen. But every night I would stand in front of that hole. I was low on money. Trying to make it as a writer is hard. I always knew that going into it. I didn't have the money to fix a massive hole in my apartment wall. So for the time being I had put up a large blanket to cover it. But I dreaded when it would rain. I hand't even called my insurance company, knowing it would be completely inundated with calls from everyone else in New York City. But the morning when it did decide to rain, in fact _pour, _I knew it was time to do something about the hole in the wall, at least, a little more than the blanket covering it. I grabbed my bag and headed out the door. My apartment was still a mess, parts of the floorboards near the hole had been ripped up, shards of wood everywhere. I guessed my vacuum cleaner had been taken during the invasion as I had searched everywhere and couldn't find it, to vacuum my floor. I had managed to tidy the place to a reasonable standard for a trashed apartment thanks to a bunch of aliens, but I knew it would take time for everything in this city to get back to normal.

I took two buses to get to the hardware store. I picked up a few bits of wood, nails and a nice big hammer. I knew it wasn't a completely water tight solution, but it would do until I had some money to pay someone to _actually _fix it. And I knew the basics of handy-work. Watching my father as a builder might have helped in that field. After climbing off the bus, I walked up the many flights of stairs to get to my apartment. Opening the door, I set the wood down against the wall. I put my bag on the chest of drawers next to the door and turned around, where I froze.

It took me a moment to process what I was meant to do in this situation. But my mind eventually clicked and I reached into my bag for my pepper spray. I aimed it at the man. As I did, he lifted his hand as if to tell me to stop. He reached out a badge and I lowered my pepper spray.

"Samantha Riverswood?" I nodded. "My name is Agent Coulson. I am with shield. I'm here to talk to you about something, very important."

"...Ok." I stood stock still, not entirely sure of what to do.

"Oh, and you will be pleased to know theres no need for that." Coulson gestured to my other hand. I noticed I was still holding onto the hammer I had just bought. "We fixed it for you." He smiled at me as I looked for the large gaping hole in my apartment. He wasn't lying, somehow my wall was fixed, as if there had never been a hole there in the first place.

"How did you-" I began.

"I'm sorry to be so blunt Miss Riverswood, but I'm on a tight schedule."

"Ok then, fine. You can tell me why you're here. But before you do... what is _shield?_" And then I saw a slight glimpse of exhaustion cross Coulson's face. He sighed, sat down on my couch and began to speak.

"Well..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I didn't get to see where he was taking me. They blindfolded me for that part of the journey. Coulson had explained as much as he could in a location that hadn't been entirely secured. He had told me to pack my most prized possessions, and so I did. One large bag full and a suitcase full. And then Coulson whisked me away in an escalade, with its tinted windows and engine full of intimidation. When the blindfold was taken off, I was sitting in an expansive room, at a conference table. The emblem of what I guessed stood for Shield on the wall opposite me. A door nearby opened, and a bald man with a pirate looking eye patch sat down at one of the chairs near me. He smiled at me. Coulson took a seat on the other side, he was quiet. It was clear this other man was his superior.

"You should know, I haven't ever broken the law. I have a valid visa, I'm not an illegal immigrant, mind you, I don't know how anyone coming from Australia on a plane could be, but I'm a good girl, I've never done anything wrong, _ever._" Coulson's superior just smiled.

"There's no need to justify what a prime citizen you are Miss Riverswood, we already know all of that."

"Samantha is fine." I interjected, the formalities were sending me on edge. Coulson's superior nodded.

"My name if Fury, Nick Fury. And I am here to offer you a proposition." I looked at Fury, curiosity getting the better of me, Fury could see through my poker face and continued. "I am sure you know by now that the attack on New York was by an alien race." I nodded. "This attack was lead by one man, or Asgardian. He comes from another race from another part of the universe. Do you know much about Norse mythology?"

"I know the basics. Names of gods, that sort of thing, why?"

"The man who lead this attack was named Loki." I understood the connection, nodding in compliance. "We believe these Asgardian, Thor, Odin an the rest of them, came to Earth during primitive times, and the people of Earth hailed them as Gods."

"So these Norse Gods are actually real and are from a different part of the universe?" Fury nodded.

"You catch on quick, I'm impressed. Loki has been taken back to their world, where he has been trailed to face incarceration, until he learns the error of his ways. His father Odin, wishes to appeal to his humanity, as does his brother Thor. The easiest way to appeal to Loki's humanity is to make him feel the most genuine of emotions. Love."

"And how do I come into this?"

"Odin has used magic to pinpoint the one person in the universe that is mentally and emotionally compatible with Loki. And this person is you. Your job, if you choose to accept it, will be to simply sit with Loki, once a day, everyday, you will learn everything about each other, let him get to know you and over time, Loki's humanity will resurface."

"Through falling in love with me?"

"Yes."

"You do realize how romantically lame that sounds right?" Nick Fury laughed.

"Believe it or not, but yes, we do."

"But this is the only option Loki has." Coulson spoke now. "He's so far gone, that he needs a potent emotion like Love to bring him back. To help him understand what he's given up."

"And you can, at any time, quit this. You will get all the entitlements we are offering you if you take this job, even if you quit halfway through. Loki is a hard man to crack. He's ruthless, honestly, I don;t think it's possible to do what Odin is asking. But it's worth a try. Otherwise Loki could try and destroy us once again. It's not just about getting his humanity back, it's about ensuring the safety of our planet as well." I nodded, understanding the importance of this task. "Odin and Thor are ready to receive you straight away, so you need to decide now. We will leave you for a few minutes to decide." Fury stood up and walked out of the room, with Coulson following. The room went silent as I was the only one left. But it left me to my thoughts with no distractions. Loki had almost annihilated New York. Countless dead, millions of dollars worth of damage, and lives changed forever. If he were to strike again, who know what kind of destruction he would cause. But the job intrigued me a great deal as well. Hopelessly romantic yes, but needed. For Loki's sake. And for our planet's sake.

When I opened the door to the room, Fury and Coulson were standing outside, patiently waiting. They looked up, hope in their eyes. Relief passed over them as I nodded, saying yes clearly and loudly. Fury then turned to Coulson.

"Take her bags and ready the helicopter." Coulson nodded, and disappeared. "Samantha, this means a great deal, truly it does. Thank you. Once this is all over, we will be depositing your entitlements into your bank account straight away, two million to be exact." I gasped in surprise for a moment, before regaining my composure, but my break in my poker face was enough to make Fury smile. Coulson reappeared, my bags in his hand and another shield agent wheeling my suitcase.

"Follow me please Samantha." Coulson spoke, and I did what he said, following suit. We entered an elevator and were taken to the top of the building, where a helicopter was parked.

The ride to wherever it was they were taking me was long, but the view was incredible. Vast desert and small cities below, lives going on while we flew above. When we did get to our destination, it was not what I was expecting. I climbed out of the helicopter. My bag and suitcase were placed next to me. Coulson told me to stand still. Suddenly a large rainbow like force plummeted to the ground, leaving ingrained markings on the desert floor. A stoic, muscled man now stood in the centre of the markings. He had a long red cape that billowed in the light breeze. His shoulder length blonde hair was messy, but pulled back away from his face. He held a hammer in his left hand. I could only assume this was Thor. He stopped in front of me, staring down with light blue eyes, and a piercing complexion.

"Samantha Riverswood, it is a pleasure to meet you. I thank you for what you are about to do." His voice was deep and echoed strength.

"It's no problem." Was all I could think to say. Coulson took my suitcase and bag to the centre of the markings. Thor gestured to the markings and I took my place next to my belongings. Thor stood alongside me.

"See you later, Samantha." Coulson smiled a goodbye, and I nodded in acknowledgment at him. And then, I was being lifted up, soaring through a rainbow field, my belongings alongside me, and Thor, his arm holding the hammer reaching out in front of him. And as quickly as I had been pulled into the vacuum, I landed firm on my feet on a golden floor. A man dressed in lavish golden armor standing in front of me, holding a large sword.

"Heimdall, please take Samantha's belongings to her room." Thor turned to me. "This way Miss Riverswood." Thor lead me outside of the cavernous, circular room we had landed in. We walked along a long rainbow bridge, that lead to a vast, beautiful city. Skyscrapers shooting into the air, shining gold everywhere. It was a truly beautiful sight. As we got closer and closer to the city, more could be seen. Large arches and floating buildings. It was a writer's dream.

Thor lead me through to a large room, a lavishly designed chair at the end of the room. The throne room. An old man with a golden eye patch sat on the chair. A woman standing alongside him. They inspected me with hard looks as I walked up to them. Thor kneeled, I remained standing. He was not my King.

"Father, this is Samantha Riverswood. She has bravely accepted the challenge." Odin stared me down, before standing, walking down the few steps and stopping in front of me.

"Miss Riverswood, welcome to Asgard. I thank you for you cooperation. My son is in grave need of your help."

"You're welcome?"

"Father, shall we begin immediately?"

"Thor, I understand you are excited at the prospect of getting your brother back, but we are in no rush. Miss Riverswood has only just arrived. She has not even settled into her room yet. When she is ready to meet Loki, she shall." Thor looked at me.

"If I could just change first maybe?" The woman who had been standing alongside Odin now walked towards me, a large smile on her face.

"Samantha, I am Frigga, the wife of Odin. It is a pleasure to meet you my dear. I shall show you to your room, where we will get you changed." Frigga took my hand, caressing it gently as she led me through the golden coloured hallways until we reached a set of double doors. She led me inside where a large double bed was situated, beautifully carved wooden furniture and silk curtains adorned the room. "I hope this room is to your liking, my dear."

"Are you kidding? It's beautiful." I said, craning my head in all directions to inspect the entirety of the room. Frigga smiled.

"Well then, I will just be outside while you get changed my dear, might I suggest you put on your best piece of clothing? I do want you to impress Loki." She left with a warm smile, closing the doors behind her.

I rummaged through my suitcase. For some strange reason, despite all I had been told about Loki, I too wanted to make a good first impression. I found the perfect dress. As I pulled it on and looked at myself in the mirror, I made sure nothing was in the wrong place; no bra straps were showing, the dress was sitting correctly. I had always liked this dress; ending just above my knees, the top part of the dress was tight fitting and sleeveless, the bottom part of the dress flared out slightly and hung. And I always liked the colour of it too; christmas green. I wore a pair of simple black flats, I didn't want to overdress with a pair of heels. As soon as the dress was perfect I looked at my hair and my complexion. My pale skin was my signature. With my mousy brown hair, just longer than shoulder length and dangling down both sides of my face in a messy manner, I frowned. I pulled it back into a messy pony, the shorter strands of my layered hair falling to the sides of my face. Once I was ready I opened one of the doors to my room. They were heavy and tall, too heavy for a small petite figure like myself to pull both open. Frigga was waiting, she turned as I walked out into the hallway and smiled.

"Beautiful." Was all she said as she took my arm and walked me back down the hallway. "Now just know this my dear, Loki is the god of mischief. He can be manipulative. He has mastered the art of magic and loves to use it against people. He will infiltrate your mind, but it is up to you what he sees. Maintain a stronghold on his mind and you can control what he learns about you, for he has been informed of this plan, and he is not cooperating with the idea of it. He will be closed to you. He is a cold hearted man, but the warm, loving son I once knew is in there somewhere, and you are the strong willed woman he needs to kick him back into shape and bring that good man out." She spoke as she walked and I listened intently. When she was done, she stopped in front of another pair of large golden double doors. "Wait here." She entered without me.

A few minutes passed, I waited outside until the doors opened again slightly and Frigga reappeared.

"He is ready for you. Good luck my dear. Do not hold back. Say what you want. Be as harsh with him as he will be with you. We will see you after." She left me with a warm smile. I took a moment before walking through; collecting myself, taking a deep breath, making sure no hair was out of place. When I was ready, I opened one door, and walked through. Making sure the door was closed behind me before turning around. I walked down the stairs, my eyes on the ground, not daring to look at him just yet, even if he was in view. Once I reached the bottom of the stairs I looked up. There were two long rows of cells. Each with a pane of glass I could only assume was highly fortified. To my right, in the cell closest to the door, a tall figure, dressed in black had his back to me. A small chair had been placed in front of this cell. All other cells were empty. This one was Loki's. I took one more deep breath before walking towards his cell, my eyes set on his figure. He slowly turned, his eyes immediately falling on me.

His face was haunted. Something broken behind the mask. I didn't know what it was, but I knew it was the cause of his actions. His eyes pierced me. Reaching the outer limits of my heart, where my true person lay. But I knew it would be harder to reach even the outer limits of his heart. And that was my job. I only knew as much that he had a heart. I could see the small glimpse of surprise that played in his eyes when I walked in the room. Our eyes on each other. Sizing one another up. This would be hard. That much I had been told. But something told me it wouldn't be as hard as predicted. Something tugging at the edges of my closed heart. Something that tickled my mind. But then again... I wasn't sure if that was him playing his mind games on me, just like he did with anyone else. But they said I was different. And that would be the driving force, the reason for success further down the line. A line that would long and trying. I knew my place, my reason for being here, so I sat down on the chair placed in front of him. I took a deep breath as he kept his eyes on me, a strong unrelenting gaze. But somehow it didn't faze me. I could see the pain behind the eyes.

And with that,

I begun.


	3. Chapter 3

"You must be Loki."

"Yes." His voice was sultry, slightly deep, his accent accentuating every word, every vowel in perfect pronunciation. He slowly sat down, his eyes staying on me. I was pleasantly surprised with his appearance. He had a dark look to him, but there was something kind there, hidden by conflictions. "You are from Midgard."

"Yes."

"And were you in New York when I brought destruction to it?" There was a hint of humour in his voice. I didn't buy it, my face staying composed.

"I was. I live there actually."

"And you survived?"

"I've survived a lot more than what you threw at me." I remained cold, sticking to telling the truth and letting him know about the fire inside of me. He chuckled, smiling. I felt him attempting to read my mind again. I hardened my walls and he pulled back.

"You are strong. Your walls are hard to breach. I am impressed."

"It's going to take a lot more than mind games and magic for my walls to come down." Loki smiled, leaning forward.

"And how do I make them come down then?" His voice was playful, I stayed strong.

"_You _don't make them come down. I do." His face changed to a cold expression and he leaned back.

"I thought this would be simple. I have wooed women before, if you had been a normal Midgardian and given into my ways, we both would have our own lives back sooner. But you will not relent."

"I will not lie just so you can get out of a cell."

"And why not?"

"Because that's not my job. If I did that and everyone was convinced we had actually fallen for each other, it would all be a lie. You would have learnt nothing. You would be the same conflicted, confused person you are sitting in front of me right now. Nothing would change. And my world would be at risk from another attack again. And for the record, if I were a normal 'Midgardian' I would have died in New York. But some of us are stronger than you give us credit for." Loki stayed still for a moment. His face was composed, except for a small smile lingering on his lips. He stood up, walking towards me now. Touching the pane of glass that divided us he had a large hands, with long skinny fingers. His face up close was more defining. His jawline strong, his eyes a bright green, attempting to look into my soul. I reminded myself not to be fooled, that it is only him that needs to fall. Not me.

"You think I am conflicted."

"It's plain as day."

"Is it now." He said, that playful tone coming back into his voice.

"I can see it, behind your supposedly impenetrable poker face."

"You are strange... But intriguing." He laughed softly. "You will fall. If I am to fall, if it is even possible, you will too."

"That's not up to you."

"I will make it so."

"That would mean you would need to let me in. You're too proud for that." He laughed once again, arching his head to look down at me slightly.

"I shall bring my walls down, if you do. That's how this works isn't it?"

"If I do that, and you take one wrong step, I'm gone. I don't trust easily Loki, and if, _if _you work your way to the point of earning the right for me to take my walls down, and you abuse that, I can call this quits at anytime. I can even call it now if I want to. So don't try anything Loki, because believe me when I say I wont be the one that suffers, you will. While you're rotting down here in a cell for the rest of your life." He looked at me, his eyes strong and harsh now. He didn't say anything for a moment, before his face softened slightly.

"Alright... I will earn your trust. I will _attempt _to be open." He paused for a moment and stood up, looking down at me. "Shall we begin?" I stood up also, although he was taller than me.

"Not now. It's been a long day, travelling from one planet to another and all... Maybe tomorrow... If I feel like it, that is." I smirked as surprise struck Loki's face before he composed himself once again. I left the room, not looking back.

And boy did that feel good.

I didn't return to Loki's cell for three days. Instead, Thor decided to take me under his wing, giving me a tour of the palace and introducing me to his friends and fellow warriors; Sif, Volstagg, Fandral and Hogun.

"So...you are helping Loki?" Fandral asked cautiously as he sipped from his cup of wine. We stood in a large dining hall, a long table filled with platters of food and jugs of wine. A cool breeze in the air from one side of the hall being an open balcony. The sky shone beautifully with his pink/orange tinge. Each person in this hall was dressed in elaborate clothing; long draping dresses in beautiful silk-like fabrics, the men dressed in clothing with metal shoulder pads, and other armor like features, making me feel quite insignificant in my simple knee length loose black dress.

"Yes, I'm helping Loki." I replied. Fandral nodded in acknowledgment before looking up from his cup and smiling at me. A smile that was more than just a friendly gesture. I attempted to prepare myself for what lay ahead.

"I am sure that will prove to be quite trying. Loki is a complicated man, he is manipulative..."

"So I've heard..."

"You'd be best to try and keep your thoughts to yourself. Otherwise he might find a weakness and exploit it. And we wouldn't want that." He sniggered slightly, I replied with a simple smile. "And if you are in need of any services from _me._ Well... I would be more than happy to oblige."

"Services?" I was confused.

"I can only assume through helping Loki, you may loose all hope in men. I wis this not to be the case. I can restore such faith in men. I am quite the romancer..." And suddenly it made sense, the light bulb hovering above my head turning on with a large ding that only I could hear.

"I think I'll be fine..." I spoke awkwardly, clearly taken off guard. But I quickly turned and walked over to Thor who spoke held Jane, his human love, with one arm around her back.

"Dearest Samantha! I trust you are enjoying yourself?" Thor spoke loudly, his voice echoing through the hall.

"Yeah...the party's great. Except for the whole Fandral trying to get in my pants...or actually, dress in this case..." I looked down at my clothes, before looking up again, pleased to see that Jane was wearing Earth clothes too. I wasn't out of place after all.

"Do not mind Fandral, it is his way to woo any member of the female form!" Thor laughed, a loud bellow.

The party went on for many hours after that, I never thought Asgardian's could party so hard, or for so long. But I ducked out without being seen as they danced away, wine glasses in hands. I began to head back to my room, I wasn't tired just drained from the party frivolities. But then an idea struck me. Whether it was a good idea or not was irrelevant, but I thought that maybe...while everyone else was partying away, that maybe he was bored and lonely.

So I turned around and headed to the dungeons.


	4. Chapter 4

It was completely quiet when I entered. I wasn't sure if he was even awake, but I thought I would see. I closed the door carefully behind me, the large, tall door clicking shut as I did so. I stepped quietly down the stairs, my eyes on his cell. There was no movement. Just absolute silence. And then, as I walked closer to his cell, he came into view.

There he was, sitting on his bed. One leg hitched up, the other stretched out, his heel resting on the cell floor. He had his side to me. His face looking in the other direction. I watched him for a moment. He was serene, unmoving. His black hair slicked back, the ends jutting out in a wave motion. He wore a simple but embellished outfit; black leather pants, slightly baggy, tucked into black ankle length boots. A green top was tucked into his pants, a black leather vest, ending just below his waist, worn over the rest of his clothing. Somehow, he didn't look as evil as the image and reputation of him indicated.

"This seems a strange time to visit someone." He spoke finally. His head slowly turned then, his eyes landing on me. He didn't smile, just stared.

"Yes, I realize it's a bit late..." I looked down at my hands, suddenly feeling nervous. Out of my peripheral vision, I could see him rising from his bed, and slowly walking over to me, his eyes watching me.

"You are..." He began, but trailed off, not finishing his thought. I didn't ask him about it either, I just looked up at him as he began to lean down, his knees bending, until his face was directly in front of mine. His piercing gaze set on me.

"If you want me to come back at another time, since it is so late..." I began, feeling suddenly conscientious.

"No." His tone was final, his face going hard for a moment, before softening back to what it was before. He didn't look away from me. He just remained as he was. Knees bent, leaning forward, his hands clasped together in front of him, his eyes on me. I continued to play with my hands, looking away from him, loosing the intense staring competition. He chuckled softly, and I looked up again. "You are nervous." He stated. And then I straightened up, looking at him with a harsh expression, but not saying anything. "I have not seen you...not for a few days."

"Yes, well...Thor was showing me around." Loki's face broke slightly at Thor's name. He looked away finally, his head looking to the side. "You don't like your brother, do you?"

"He is a disgusting excuse for a God, that cretin." He spoke with disgust, still looking to his side.

"What happened between you two?" I asked, and with that, he turned to look at me once again, his face became tired.

"It does not matter now." He looked down at his hands.

"Ok. Well you should know...he does care about you. He's really taken me under his wing, shown me around, introduced me to everyone...he's been asking me about you. He ask's how you are. I think he really wants his brother back." Loki looked up.

"I am not his brother." His words were full of hate.

"Oh sure. Right, because you're a frost giant?" Loki's face froze. "Just because you're from different bloodlines, doesn't mean you aren't brothers. You grew up together!"

"And yet, since I have returned to Asgard, he has not visited me once. He has not looked upon my face. None of my supposed family have. None except Frigga."

"Thor doesn't know where to start. He's hoping I can set the groundwork, and then once you've softened up a bit, gone back to your old self, then he can come and see if things can go back to the way they used to be."

"Things shall never be the same."

"That's true. But it doesn't mean you have to cut any form of a relationship out of your life forever."

"And what of my father then? What do you say of him?" His voice was defensive, angry.

"Well, I haven't spent much time with Odin...but from the time I _have _spent with him, he seems..." Loki watched my face carefully, intrigued to hear my opinion. "He seems...really up himself. I mean, I know he's the _All father_ and stuff but like really? I mean does he really need to sit on that throne and have a stare-down with every person that _requests _his _glorious _presence. Just because he's a King, doesn't mean he's totally awesome and needs to be a douche about it, like-" I cut myself off, realizing I was beginning to ramble. Loki just looked at me, his face amused, a smile on his lips. I looked down, resorting to playing with my hands once again.

"If there weren't a pane of enchanted glass between us, I would lift your head carefully." I looked up, surprised. "You need not be so resisting. Or nervous, for that matter." He paused for a moment. "I find you... Intriguing and amusing at best. But there is something else..." He trailed off again, his eyes narrowing as he began to use his magic once more. I could feel the prickling on my mind beginning again. I slammed the doors shut and he pulled back quickly. I took a step back. I thought we were making real progress, but instead he only wanted to get inside my mind. He rested one of his hands flat on the glass as I stepped back. "I am sorry Samantha. I did not mean- I only wanted to understand for myself. There is something else, I must know what it is. But I shall not attempt to unlock your mind again to know it. You have my word." His voice was sincere.

I stood away from him for a moment, trying to understand him, and his motives. He looked at me, his face sincere. I recollected myself before stepping closer to the cell again.

"I shall tell you this Samantha." He paused again. "What I have learnt from you so far, is that you are different. Unlike others." He smiled at me, and I couldn't help but smile back.

And then I felt something happen. Something that had never happened before.

A crack.

The smallest of cracks, but a crack nonetheless.

A crack in my walls.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up the next morning refreshed and exhilarated for the day ahead. I wasn't really sure why. Once I was dressed and ready I opened my chamber door, heading in the direction of the dungeons, when I ran into Frigga.

"Samantha! I was hoping to see you. Are you heading down to the dungeons?"

"Yes I was." Frigga smiled, and wrapped my hand over her arm, she guided me along as we made our way to Loki's cell.

"And how is everything going? Is Loki improving?"

"Uh...I think so. I'm not really sure at the moment, it's a bit soon to tell." I spoke honestly. Frigga was a kind person, who had been incredibly welcoming to me. I wanted to remain close to her for as long as I was here.

"Of course. I just wish I could visit him without him being so cold and harsh."

"I'm sure he will come around eventually. And when he does, I'll be sure to tell you."

"Oh thank you Samantha." Frigga smiled gratefully as she opened the large golden doors that led to Loki's cell. We stopped in front of Loki's cell, he had his back to us, sitting in the armchair placed in one corner. He had his nose in a book, divulging its contents.

"I was expecting you sooner." He spoke with a sweet tone and a smile that formed on his face when he saw out of his peripheral vision that I had stopped in front of his cell. As he looked up however his face changed to surprise, and then to a composed hard look, aimed at his mother.

"Mother."

"Hello Loki."

"What is it you want?" His voice had turned cold, and Frigga looked as if she was uncomfortable, tightening her grip on my arm.

"She just wanted to come by and see how you were." I interjected.

"Yes, we miss you Loki. I miss you." Her voice was full of earnest, but Loki didn't buy it.

"This cell is not accommodating enough. If you loved me you would have given me better quarters, a trial at least..."

"Loki, as much as I may love you, you have behaved poorly. You almost destroyed an entire city in Midgard. For the safety of others it is best-" Loki interrupted her, moving quickly, he stood up and raced towards her, banging his hands on the glass, glowering into her eyes with a look of hatred.

"You do not love me you groveling mongrel! You are not my true mother! You are but a woman who lied and deceived me! You are no worse than the son you claim is yours that stands before you!" Frigga let go of my arm, stepping back, clearly hurt. Loki sought no forgiveness. He simply glared at her.

"Loki..." Frigga began but stopped herself. She now looked at me, and forced out a smile. "I shall leave you to your work." She left the room, closing the large doors behind her.

I turned back to the cell. Loki stood there now staring at me. His face was still hard, unfriendly. Unlike the night before.

"Loki, that was unnecessary."

"Do not speak down to me, Midgardian mortal!" His words cut like sharp ice running against the skin.

"Ok, what the hell is the problem you hormonal prick?!" I couldn't help but throw the anger back. I was easily riled, and when insulted, I would throw the same treatment back. Loki began pacing his room hastily, not daring to look at me.

"I am just a _job _to you. A way for you to be released from this place. I am no more than a form of payment. No doubt shield has offered you penance for your _work _here. I shall not fall for these tricks." He turned, quickly and yelled at me, "I am the God of trickery! Not an insignificant mortal like yourself! Your _tricks _shall not work on me!" His voice echoed. I stood my ground.

"I thought you were the God of mischief, get your priorities right man..." I said with a hint of humour. But Loki wouldn't have any of it, he raced to the glass again, banging his hand against it, a look of rage in his eyes. I took a step back subconsciously.

"Do not _patronize _me. You are nothing!" He stopped suddenly. Frozen at his words. I took a moment to collate my thoughts before replying.

"You may be putting on an act when you are around me, but it's not in my nature to do that. I _can't _do that. You might think this is just a job or payment to me, but it's not. And if you chuck a skits at everyone who tries to help you, then you will never be helped. And I don't need to finish this _job _to get out of this place remember, _I'm_ the one that holds all the cards, _I_ choose when this ends." I spoke clearly, my voice strong, calm and constant. He didn't say anything, just continued to stare at me, his hand resting against the glass in a fist. I continued, "And the next time you decide to be a prejudiced fuck, I would re-consider that move. Because despite the fact that I'm from another planet, and I'm _mortal, _I am wiser and more together in my entire being than you are in your _immortal_ being. And don't forget that I am not nothing. _You _need _me. _It's not the other way around. Because this _nothing _is the only person _in this universe _that can help your sorry ass." And with that, I turned, and slammed the door as best I could behind me... considering its weight. I was annoyed. More than that, I was frustrated. And insulted. And _fuming._ I went straight to my room, not daring to come out until I had brought my emotions under control.

And for the next week, I didn't see Loki at all.


	6. Chapter 6

A week after I had fought with Loki, there was a knock at my door. I slowly pulled myself out of my freakishly comfortable bed and stumbled to the door in a half asleep daze. When I opened the door, a guard, specifically the one that guards the doors to the dungeons was waiting for me.

"Your presence is requested by Loki." The guard spoke. It took me a moment to reply.

"Well I don't care if he _requests _my presence." I said spitefully.

"He said you would say something like that. And in this instance he told me to tell you, he would like to ask you to visit him so he can give you a sincere apology. Even if that is the only reason you visit him." The guard bowed and left. I closed the door and found my way back to my bed, climbing into it and curling into a comfortable ball.

I slept for a few more hours. Once I woke, as I got changed, I contemplated whether or not to visit him. It had been a week... But how was I meant to know that anything he said or did was sincere anymore? I had seen his true colours, and although they weren't hideous; it was a reaction from the hurt that his broken family had given him, it was justified, but I just wasn't sure. So I decided to give him another chance to redeem himself, out of good faith.

When I entered the dungeons, Loki immediately came to the front of his cell. He smiled at me as I came into proper view, but I didn't smile back.

"I am here for an apology. Apparently its meant to be sincere." My voice was cold. Loki looked remorseful.

"I should not have spoken to you like that. What I called you...I am sorry. You were right, you are not nothing to me, I simply spoke out of spite and anger. It was not premeditated." He looked at me in desperation, hoping to find some hint of forgiveness in my cold face.

"You will never speak to me like that again." I demanded calmly.

"You have my word."

"Then, I'm sorry also. I shouldn't have called you a prejudiced fuck, so... I'm sorry." It was only fair, if he were to apologise for the words exchanged, than I would have to as well. A smiled reappeared on his face.

"Thank you."

"There's just one more thing." I walked towards the cell, he looked up. "How do I know that all of this isn't just a game to you? How do I know that anything you say is truly what you mean?" Loki looked down, a small frown on his face.

"I understand my reputation leads you to deduce a certain ideal of me that is not trustworthy. But you have said this yourself, that you are my only salvation out of this cell. I have promised you before that I would be open...I meant this in earnest. Whatever the cost." But in all honesty, I don't think either of us understood just what that cost would be. I walked closer to him. He was looking down at his feet. With only the glass separating us, I pressed my hand flat against it. He watched me for a moment, before lifting his hand up to mimic mine on the other side of the glass. Loki spoke carefully, a small smile on his face as he spoke,

"Tell me about your day."

The next two months seemed to go by in a breeze. Most days in the first few weeks, I would visit Loki only three or four times a week, but as we shared more about each other, I came to see him once a day. Progress was beginning to be made. His mood was lighter. He would talk openly about adventures from his past, conquests with his brother, and the way Frigga used to dote on him when he was young. I felt, through making him talk about his family, that a difference would be made somehow. He was part of a severely broken family, all with issues that none of them refused to admit, or deal with. When Frigga would rarely visit, Loki was hospitable. His demeanor slowly changing. Even Thor made a visit, and I watched carefully as Thor reminisced openly about some of their more hilarious conquests. Loki was reluctant to involve himself in such a conversation, but he couldn't help but laugh or snigger at certain memories.

The only family member I could not bring up with Loki was his father, Odin. There was a major hole missing in this equation; Odin refused to have anything to do with Loki. At times I would take my chances, and talk to Odin about Loki. Odin was happy to hear about Loki's progress, but when the idea of visiting Loki or even admitting that part of Loki's issues stemmed from Odin's treatment of him, he would not hear it. Even Thor had tried. But still no success. I had learned to dislike Odin extremely, venting about my dislike for him to Loki, who seemed to enjoy my ramblings about the situation.

But as I sat on the chair in front of Loki's cell one day, the chance for Loki and Odin to talk, became an opportunity not to be missed. Loki had been telling me about his times with Thanos, after he had left Asgard, and before he had invaded New York, when the doors to the dungeons burst open. Thor came strutting along, in all his muscly glory.

"Brother, we are talking." Loki stated, clearly annoyed at the intrusion.

"I am sorry Brother, but I had to inform you straight away." Thor replied.

"Inform him of what?" I asked.

"Father has scheduled a trial for Loki. Odin will decide if Samantha being here has made any difference to you, and whether it is worth continuing."

"Worth _continuing?_" I said in disbelief.

"Brother, this is a hearing?" Loki asked, he spoke softly.

"Yes Loki, a hearing of sorts, but a judgement will be made."

"And when is this supposed to happen?" I asked.

"In the next few days." Thor answered. "I will do my best to convince father that this is working. I suggest that you be there as well Samantha. For support." Thor explained and I nodded in acknowledgment. He left the room. Loki came closer to me.

"You need not fear dearest Samantha. Odin will not do anything to harm me. He still thinks of me as his son. He will listen to Thor."

"Ok." I said passively.

And I really hoped Loki was right.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone, before you read the next chapter I just wanted to say thank you for all the comments from you guys! You are all so kind and it really helps fuel the inspiration to continue this story and write it the best I can, so thanks so much for all the lovely comments and favourites :) Hope you like the next chapter!**

A knock on my door one morning by Frigga sent me in a daze. She explained to me that the trial was to take place in one hour. I readied myself, deciding to wear the same green dress I had worn when I met Loki for the first time. Once I was ready, Frigga accompanied me to the throne room. As we walked in, it reminded me of my first time here, just after I had arrived. The room was a true marvel. Golden walls and even a golden floor adorned this massive room. And at the end, sat Odin, looking almighty on the throne. His golden eyepatch gleamed in the sunlight coming from the open balcony on the side. Odin nodded a hello to me as Frigga placed me in front of Odin's chair, to the side. I noticed, directly in front of Odin, only a few metres away from him, was a small piece of stone, gleaming with the same enchantments that power the glass that incarcerates Loki.

I took a deep breath as the large doors to the throne room opened with great force. I was nervous. About Loki's trial, and the possibility that I might be going home at the end of the day. But even more so, I was nervous to be near Loki for the first time without a pane of enchanted glass between us. To be able to smell him for the first time...to touch him...

I composed myself and ordered my thoughts as a group of guards surrounding one man made their way towards us. This man in the centre was Loki. He was handcuffed, and was also wearing something similar to a dog collar around his neck. The guards placed him on the piece of stone and it glistened as a pair of ankle cuffs clasped around Loki's ankles. But as I looked up at his face, I saw him watching me. A smile playing on the corner of his lips, his eyes soft. _Loki_...

"Loki." Odin's voice echoed through the throne room. Loki's gaze moved to his father and changed to a glower of hatred. "You have committed crimes that are unworthy of redemption. However," He paused, Loki did not flinch. He didn't even look nervous. "You are my son. And if there is any shred of the Loki we raised and once knew, we wish for him to return." This surprised me. _Odin showing that he cares? _What is this? He continued, "Your redemption has come in the form of a member of Midgard. The very race you tried to destroy." Loki looked at me now, a soft smile forming on his face.

"Rule, not destroy." Loki stated, not taking his gaze off me.

"I beg your pardon?" Odin spoke.

"The race I tried to rule, not destroy." Loki stated, looking back at Odin.

"These semantics do not matter. The purpose of this trial is to determine whether Lady Riverswood's presence has impacted you. Loki, of Asgard, has this mortal woman achieved what she has been asked to do?" The room went silent for a moment, before Loki spoke, his voice careful, calm.

"In the time we have spent together, we have created a bond. _However _our conversing has been limited due to my state of incarceration. If you wish for me to achieve redemption, then my sanity is required."

"And how does your incarceration hinder your sanity and the relationship you form with this woman?" Odin questioned.

"We are only able to interact through conversation. We cannot touch, therefore we cannot feel."

"The feelings you must acquire are not of a physical nature." Odin stated.

"But if you wish for any form of a relationship to flourish, it must be more than mere conversations. Furthermore, being locked in a cell in the dungeons hinders my sanity. I have proven that I will not leave this place. I have proven that I am open to the plan you have concocted involving Lady Riverswood. Have I not proven enough to be allowed some freedom?" Loki paused, "For you see, some freedom would allow me the ability to converse with Lady Riverswood when I wish. So as to ensure I am not waiting on her to visit me, for our conversations to take place." Loki looked at me once again, a mischievous grin appearing. "Currently, Lady Riverswood holds all the cards, and what is a card game, without two players?" I could hear the teasing nature in his voice, the playful tones. I tried to hold back a smile, but somehow couldn't help it escaping my lips.

"Loki, you have shown that you are willing to cooperate. Therefore, we will allow you some freedom, but not simply to converse with Lady Riverswood, but to converse with your family." Odin stated.

"So, Samantha can stay? She can continue her work with Loki?" Thor asked cautiously, a sliver of hope in his voice.

"Yes." was all Odin said, but it was enough to put a wide smile on Thor's face, and on Loki's.

"Two guards shall be required every time Loki is not incarcerated. Loki, you shall be allowed some freedom as of now, you shall dine with your family tonight. If you do not cooperate in a civil manner on any occasions when you are allowed out of your cell, you will lose all rights to freedom. Is this clear?"

"Crystal." Loki said playfully.

"Then you may be allowed freedom from now until dinner. You are dismissed." Loki's ankles were unclasped as Odin brought his spear to the ground, a loud sound echoing through the room. Two guards stood by Loki's side, un-cuffing his neck and wrists.

"Why don't you two go out into the gardens?" Frigga suggested, a smirk on her face. As we walked out through the doors Loki had entered through, we walked a few metres apart. I was nervous. _Really _nervous, and because of that, couldn't help but be my awkward self. When we got outside, we walked down the steps into the garden, lush greenery surrounding us at every turn. Vibrant colours splattered across the greenery in the form of flowers. I walked over to the edge of the garden that overlooks the sea. Loki walked over to my side, his guards hanging back, but keeping an eye on us.

And I couldn't help but think about how perfect this moment was.


	8. Chapter 8

**If you want to know my inspiration for this chapter, then take a listen to the song "Grow" by Rae Morris. Enjoy the chapter! Let me know what you think etc, you know how it works :)**

"Don't throw me over the side, please." I said, my awkwardness beginning to show through my words. Loki laughed.

"Never." He said sweetly. The view was beautiful, The rainbow bridge in sight, built across the water, the bifrost at the end of the bridge. I didn't dare look at Loki. I wasn't completely sure why, but I was incredibly nervous, more than I had ever been around him. He was standing only a few inches from me. I could smell his scent, something I could never truly describe, but intoxicating nonetheless. My hands were at my sides. "You are nervous." Loki sounded amused, and flattered.

"I don't know why. I'm being weird, don't mind me." I spoke quickly, my heart pounding through my chest, hearing it beating in my brain. I could feel the blood pumping through my veins at a million miles an hour. And then it intensified, because of one gesture.

Loki took my hand.

Gently, he wrapped his slender fingers between mine. He didn't squeeze it, he just held onto it, with a tight gentleness. If that were even possible. We stayed like that for a moment, I was focused on trying to keep my poker face intact as Loki watched me, his face angled in my direction, his piercing gaze on me.

"You are _very _nervous."

"Yes thank you Loki, for stating the obvious, no shit Sherlock." I couldn't help myself, and I began to worry that my words were too harsh, that he didn't get my humour. But he chuckled.

"What is _Sherlock?_"

"Oh...never mind." I said, and Loki nodded.

"Are you ever going to look at me?" He asked. I shook my head and he laughed.

"What about today huh, victory for you!" I attempted to change the subject.

"Yes, even Odin can be manipulated."

"What do you mean?"

"Now I have found my way to a freedom that allows me to touch you."

"That's why you went all 'I demand freedom'?" I asked, Loki laughed.

"Yes, that is why."

"So...I should probably get used to the whole touchy thing?" I asked, stupidly.

"Yes, you should. But you should also get used to looking at me, outside of my cell." I knew he was right, and I knew I was being silly. So I took a deep breath and turned my head. And there he was, looking at me with a smile painted on his face. And then I felt my heart beating in my head again so I turned away.

"How was that?" I asked. Loki laughed.

"It was a start."

We stood there for a little while longer. His hand was slightly cold to the touch, but I didn't mind. I knew that was his frost giant heritage making itself known.

"Will you accompany me?" I looked at him, confused.

"Where to?"

"My chambers, I wish to show you my collection of books." I remembered how, during one of our many conversations over the last few months, I had told him I was a writer, and an avid reader. I nodded. Loki began to walk back through to the main doors, I followed behind him closely. The guards followed also, one in front, one behind. As we walked through the golden hallways, with their engraved columns and swirling lines in the floor, Loki would look over his shoulder every now and then to check I was behind him. He would smile as he turned his head away. We reached a set of doors, only a few corridors away from my own quarters. He stood in front of the door, and smiled at me.

"Excuse the mess, I do not remember what state I have left my chambers in. It has been a long time." He opened the doors and walked through, stopping in the centre of the room. I looked around, taking it in.

His king sized bed was to the left, the head of the bed backed against the wall, long green silk draping over the eves of the bed and down the sides. His bed spread was also a deep green. There was a small book laid carefully on one of his bedside tables. In the corner was a pile of old books, engravings marked on the front of each one. They seemed to exude intelligence and ancient knowledge, just from their covers. On the other side of the room was yet another open balcony, an alcove, with large pillars holding up the ceiling above the balcony. Silk green curtains adorned the entrance to the balcony, separating it from the rest of the room in a way. On the wall opposite the entrance doors was a wall full of books. A lavish wooden desk off to the side, laden with stray pieces of parchment, and an ink bottle and pen similar to a fountain tip. I walked over to the wall of books, feeling each binder with my finger as I walked along, reading the titles. The most eloquent words describing the nature they held inside them. I felt myself becoming calmer. My nerves slowing down, my heart beat becoming normal as I felt myself at home among the many pages of stories and knowledge these books possessed. Loki still stood in the centre of the room, watching me as I moved around his room. As I brought my attention back to the books encased in his bookshelf wall a title jumped out at me. _The many faces of magic. _I pulled it out. The skin of the book tattered and worn after many uses. I sifted through the pages, some marked for further reference. I looked up at Loki. He continued to stand there, simply watching. His face showed he was examining me, trying to understand me without reading my mind. His eyebrows were slightly scrunched, his eyes narrowed a bit as he watched me with utmost interest. I smiled at him,

"And which face of magic are you?" He smiled softly and began to walk closer to me. He carefully took the book from my hands and turned a few pages, placing it back in my hands once he was done.

"The mischievous face." He looked at me through deep eyes, his warm smile not leaving his face. I looked down and read the excerpt, '_To use magic in the form of mischief requires a sense of both the good and bad elements magic possesses. It's uses are to procure joy, in most cases at the expense of others, but also to issue periodic events to unravel a hidden agenda by the user. It is this face that is the most inquisitive, the face that requires the most intelligence and control.' _As I finished reading the excerpt, I noticed the page had been marked at the top, the corner of it with an ink smudge mark, had also been folded over so many times there was a permanent line in the paper. I felt it with my finger before looking up. Loki watched me with thoughtful eyes. His head was leaning down, that signature smile I had come to know printed on his face. His green eyes gleamed at me, and I felt as if I was seeing a side of him that no one else had seen before.

The moment seemed to last long. Something stringing us together, binding us to look at one another in a way that only cemented this bind.

"Are you using magic right now?" I had to ask, I honestly wasn't sure. His smiled faded for a moment, his face confused at the question.

"No." He stated honestly, once the correlation between the book I held in my hands and the question I had just asked made sense in his mind he smiled again, and laughed slightly. "I shall never use magic on you to sway your feelings for me. This does not need magic." He lifted his hand, and stroked the bare skin on my upper arm with the backs of his fingers. He stroked up and down carefully and I felt the cold touch send my hair on edge in a feeling of want and need. I pulled myself away from his soft gaze and looked down at the book, shutting it quickly. I turned to put it back on the shelf in its chosen spot. As I turned, his gaze was still on me, a gaze I was becoming to know as my undoing.

"You were right in bringing me here. Your book collection is incredible."

"I had a feeling you would like it. But there is one... I wish for you to read it." He moved quickly, walking over to his bedside and picking up the book he had once placed there, a long, long time ago. He stopped in front of me, moving close until he was only inches away. He looked down at the book now carefully laid in his slender hands, and looked up at me. "This is for you." I took the book slowly, wrapping my hands around the edges, his fingers moving to touch my fingertips.

"What is it about?"

"Read it and you will see." He spoke softly. His voice filled with care and respect. I inspected the book. The front was dusty from lack of use in so long. There was a small marker about three quarters of the way in. "That is my marker."

"Shouldn't you finish reading it first? I don't want to loose your spot." I said, concerned. He simply smiled and chuckled.

"It is fine. I have read it many times. It is my favourite book." I nodded, looking back down at the book. I felt humbled. He was sharing something extremely personal with me. I knew of his love for books, he had told me once.

"Thank you Loki." I said softly. I kept my eyes on the book I now held with great care and respect in my hands. Suddenly I felt the soft touch of Loki's fingers placing themselves just under my chin. He carefully lifted my head to look at him.

"Of all the beings in this, and the other realms, you are the one being I do not want to be feared by."

"I don't fear you Loki." I said softly.

"No, you understand me...somehow." He mused aloud, confused at the notion. And my mind began to think of the reason I was here. Of all the beings in the universe I was the only one to be able to help Loki.

And suddenly, I never wanted to go back to Earth.


	9. Chapter 9

Entering the dining hall and seeing the incredible amount of food set on the long table, did not surprise me.

"There you two are. Please take your seats. Loki, please, I request you sit next to me." Frigga spoke carefully, her words treading the surface lightly. Loki smiled and began to walk over to her.

"Of course mother." Frigga sat down, a smile of genuine happiness on her face. Odin took his place at the head of the table, Frigga on one side of him, Loki next to her.

"Samantha! Sit next to your brother!" Thor bellowed, patting my shoulder. I winced at the slight pain that came from the touch, Thor clearly unaware of his strength. Thor sat on the other side of Odin, I sat down next to him, with Loki opposite me. I noticed however, Jane was not here.

"I think you mean future sister-in-law brother." Loki stated playfully.

"Yes, exactly!" Thor agreed good-naturedly. And I felt myself blush bright red as Loki looked right at me, smiling, knowing the damage to my nerves that was now occurring was because of him.

"Thor, where is Jane?" I asked curiously.

"She has returned to Earth. Her work requires her attention." I nodded in understanding.

"Poor Thor. No lady by your side..." Loki teased.

"Careful brother..." Thor teased back. Odin sat quietly, eating the food he had before him, not saying a word. Frigga watched her sons converse with great happiness. She sent me a smile of gratitude. We spent the rest of dinner talking, Loki would steal glances at me every few minutes. I felt the blood rush into my heart each time as he did so. Once dinner was over, the guards reappeared to escort Loki back to his cell. He stood up, compliant, bidding me goodnight with that signature smile of his. He said goodnight to his family and left. As I walked back to my room, I dawdled slowly. My mind relaying the events of the evening. I subconsciously played with the book Loki had given me in my hands. And as I pulled myself into bed, I turned the first page and began reading.

The next day I made my way down to the dungeons, Loki's book in my hand. I walked with a bounce in my step. Before entering the dungeons I checked my dress was as perfect as it could be. I ran my hand over my hair making sure my messy pony had not a hair out of place, ironically. I made sure the dungeon doors were closed securely behind me as I walked in. Loki appeared at the glass wall of his cell immediately. A smile beaming from ear to ear.

"Hi." I chuckled.

"Hello." His voice was jovial.

"So...this book's good, I like it." Loki's smile widened.

"I am glad to hear it." We looked at one another for a long moment before Loki spoke again. "You look beautiful." His tone was earnest. I couldn't stop myself from blushing, I looked down in embarrassment. He laughed, planting his hand flat on the glass.

"Thanks." I mumbled. I felt like a silly, giddy schoolgirl.

"You are welcome." I raised my glance, his eyes set deeply on me, as usual.

"Loki..." I began.

"Yes?" He answered. I closed my eyes for a moment and began running a series of memories through my mind. I felt the prickling begin, feeling its way through the memory, making sense of it all. I showed him the last memory of my parents. Then their funeral, my life living through an orphanage back in Australia, getting my keys to my apartment in New York. And then I opened my eyes again. Loki's eyes were closed before he slowly opened them. His mouth was open slightly. He took a moment to collect himself, before composing his face. "Thank you." He said, his face was serene, he closed his eyes for a moment again and smiled, before opening them and looking at me once more. My walls began to quiver slightly, but it didn't bother me. I sat down on the chair that was always left out for me, Loki mirroring my actions. And with that, we began our daily conversation.

The next day, as I knocked on the doors to Frigga's bed chambers, she ushered me in. Once I had closed the doors behind me, she took my hand with excitement.

"Loki has been granted freedom today. He has sent me word that he wishes for your company. He is in the archives. The guard will take you there." Frigga ushered for the guard to appear by my side. I followed him out of the palace and off the palace grounds. We walked through what I guessed was the streets of Asgard. Citizens walking along, completing their daily chores and going about their business. The city was as beautiful and clean as the Palace, although not covered in gold. Everything seemed to be made out of a light rock or stone. We came to a building, vast and sturdy. As we entered, the guard led me through the many rooms. It seemed I was in a museum of sorts, artifacts and framed documents furnished most of the rooms, with some rooms dedicated to walls and walls of books. The guard stopped at the entrance to one room. As I walked through, the room was filled with sculptures and more artifacts from Asgardian history. Loki stood with his back to me looking up at a portrait that hung from the wall. The portrait was of a man, similar in appearance to Odin. I stopped next to Loki, and looked up at the portrait.

"Who is he?"

"That is Odin's father. Thor's grandfather."

"And he was king before Odin?"

"Yes. I never knew him. But he was known as a man of intelligence and strategy." I nodded. Loki turned to face me. He took my hand in his.

"So, why did you bring me here?"

"I thought you might like a lesson on Thor's ancestors. The family that raised me." I smiled, Loki was pleased that this lesson interested me, and so he begun. He talked about the line of succession as far as he knew, ending with Odin. He spoke of battles waged and won by his family, showing me artifacts they procured and documents containing important information.

Once the lesson was over, we walked back to the palace. Citizens noticed Loki as he walked along. Some stared with surprise, others with disgust. Loki did not seem to notice.

We went back to Loki's room. I sifted my way through more of the wall of books as he sat on his bed, leaning backwards, his arms supporting him. I picked another book and made my way over to his bed, climbing on top. Loki laid his hand on my leg as I read a passage from the book I had picked. He watched me as I spoke the words, his hands gently rubbing up and down my leg. I shut the book and put it aside. I laid down, on my side, facing Loki. He mirrored me, his hand moving to the dip in my waist. We watched each other. I examined his face. Pale and slightly worn. I raised my hand and began tracing the lines on his face. My fingertip moving with his bone structure. My heart began to pound incessantly, my head becoming slightly dizzy with the feelings that seemed to overpower me when he was close like this. He laughed.

"What?" I asked.

"Your heart. I can hear it." He smirked. I stopped tracing his face and hit his arm. He laughed only harder. I hit it with as much force as I could muster, but it only sent him laughing more. He moved to lie on his back. I sat up, and hit him in the arm again. He didn't flinch.

"Seriously? _That _didn't hurt?"

"I'm a God remember?" He said playfully.

"Well... If I was a God I'd totally be able to kick your ass." He laughed again. "Don't underestimate the can of whoopass I can unleash." I contested. Loki chuckled again before taking a grip on my arm, and pulling me on top of him. I leaned down, in front of his face, only centimeters away. His breathing tightened, his body stiff for a moment. I began to re-trace his face with my finger. "Loki...God of mischief...falls to a mortal..." I teased. He only smiled. Not even bothering to contest my statement. I pulled myself off him and off the bed. I walked over to the balcony, pushing the thin silk green curtain to the side to get through. I looked out at the view. The sea and bifrost barely in sight as the night sky began to take over.

I felt his hands begin to trap me. Moving up my arms, softly and gently. His face moved against mine from behind. His breathing was heavy. But his touch was careful and soft. I felt the feelings beginning to take over once more. I closed my eyes, letting them take me. He pressed his lips against my cheek, moving them down my neck, before he pulled back, catching his breath. His arms wrapped around me, pulling me tight against him. His body felt good against mine, even through the leather and metal clad clothing he wore, I could still feel his body. Smell his scent. We didn't move for a time. My hands rested on top of his, our fingers intertwined. Then he begun again, his lips against the skin near my ear. His hand moved to the other side of my face, holding me in place, but I didn't mind. I was too caught up in the moment. I turned my body slowly to face him. Feeling his breath on my skin, his eyes were closed as I came to face him. His eyes opened for a moment to look at mine, in there, need and vulnerability completely present. I leaned up and pressed my lips gently against his. His arms wrapped around my back pulling me in tighter, pressing my body against his, even more so. We moulded together, moving with one another as he put all his feelings into the kiss. As we pulled away, my breathing was hoarse and heavy. My eyes closed in ecstasy as he brought his lips to mine again. He was softer this time, his hands moving to the sides of my face, caressing it. I wrapped my arms around his back. And we sunk into one another.

I slept with the greatest of ease that night. When I woke, it wasn't even a question of where I was heading. I walked quickly, entering the dungeon, Loki already waiting at the front of his cell. We began to talk as we always did. This time with less inhibitions as to what we shared.

"This glass is becoming an incessant problem. I wish to touch you, not to be separated from you." I laughed and he smiled at his success of amusing me. The doors to the dungeons burst open in a manner of urgency. Thor stopped next to me, Loki stood up immediately, as did I.

"Brother, we are busy." Loki stated.

"I am sorry Loki, but I must get Samantha out of here immediately." Thor's voice was urgent. Loki was concerned.

"What is it brother?"

"We are being invaded." My stomach seemed to drop, my heart racing in fear. The doors to the dungeons flew open once again, soldiers in dark armor filing into the dungeon chamber. Thor raised his hand, his hammer ready. The soldiers began to attack him, racing towards, and just as easily being flown backwards by a hit from the hammer.

"Loki, what do I do?" I asked, my voice shaking.

"Stay right there my love. Do not move." Loki spoke softly, his voice composed only with a hint of alarm. "Brother! Protect her!" Loki called out, his voice beginning to break.

"I am trying!" Thor replied, as he flung his hammer at another soldier.

"It's going to be ok." Loki spoke softly. A soldier noticed me and began moving towards me. "Brother..." Loki said with urgency. "Thor!" The soldier flung his arm at me, I ducked and his fist hit the enchanted glass of Loki's cell. I moved away, Loki followed where I was in his cell. "Thor! Let me out!" Loki demanded, his eyes on me. The soldier came at me again, he raised his arm and struck me across the face. It was a pounding pain. "THOR!" Loki screamed at the top of his lungs. Thor flung his hammer in the direction of Loki's cell. It burst through the glass, and returned to Thor's hand. The soldier began to come at me again. I stepped back slowly. Loki climbed out of his cell, running towards me, green mist beginning to swirl around him. As he took hold of me, he lifted me into the air. His arms wrapped around me tightly and I felt my body begin to squeeze.

Then, everything went black.


	10. Chapter 10

**Note: This chapter has a mature rating!**

A throbbing pain pounded in my brain as I pulled myself up. I opened my eyes, and was confused for a moment as I established where I was. I was in the bedroom of my apartment. Lying on my bed... _How did I get here?_ A hand rested itself on my cheek. Loki sat down on the side of the bed.

"How do you feel?" He asked, concerned.

"My head feels like a freaky soldier man hit it." Loki nodded.

"I did my best to heal you with the magic I have." I smiled a thank you.

"So...is this my apartment in New York?" I asked, looking around, making sure it was actually mine. My chest of drawers with my small TV and its very much needed rabbit ears protruding from the back was on the wall opposite my bed. The door to my bathroom on the left, ajar, the cream tiles a signature to my apartment that I could never forget. Yep, this was my bedroom.

"I transported us here. Asgard was no longer safe." Loki explained. "You had shown me the memory of this place. It seemed the best place to bring you."

"And what about Thor? Frigga?" I asked, beginning to worry. Loki rested his hand on my arm.

"You need not worry. They can protect themselves. It was important that you were safe." I nodded again, and laid back down on the bed. I felt at home instantly, lying on my bed covers.

"What happened anyway, why was Asgard attacked?"

"I am unsure of why. Please, do not worry yourself about these things. You must rest your mind." I closed my eyes and felt myself drift off to sleep.

When I awoke, my head felt much better. I lifted myself off my bed and went to the bathroom, washing my face with cold water. My skin tingled on my right cheekbone. As I looked up in the mirror I noticed a cut and some bruising from where the soldier had struck me.

I found Loki in the kitchen, he had a small bowl and a cereal box out on the bench. As he looked up, he frowned at me.

"I was attempting to make a meal for you. But this does not seem sufficient." He gestured at the bowl of cereal he had prepared for me in front of him. I laughed, and grabbed a spoon, taking a mouthful.

"It's sufficient, don't worry." I smiled at him, and his face eased. I took the bowl to the couch and sat down, turning on the TV to the news. I had been gone a long while, I thought it would be a good idea to check up on current affairs on Earth. Loki took a seat next to me, resting his hand on the small of my back. Once I finished my bowl of cereal, I placed it on the coffee table and nestled into him. His arm rested over my shoulder, his hand pulling me in closer by the shoulder. He kissed my head.

"I am sorry I could not heal the wounds on your face. It took a great deal of magic to bring us here. But once I have regained enough energy, I shall heal you completely."

"It's ok Loki. They will heal with time."

"No one shall ever touch you in such a way again." He said through gritted teeth. I nuzzled into him further. We watched the news in silence, until Loki commented. "This world is filled with terror. This mad scramble for power is diminished by the bright lure of freedom..." He mused.

"Loki..." I cautioned. He sniggered. We sat there for a while, just watching the TV. And then the urges started again. I began to think of the precious unlimited amount of time we had been given, at the expense of Asgard's invasion. Here Loki was, not locked in a cell, waiting for the days when he would be allowed to step foot out of his new abode. Here he was with me, in my home, on my planet. I raised my head, looking at him. He stared at me, intrigued.

"What is it?" He asked. I didn't feel the need to say anything. I didn't want to speak a word. I just wanted to act. I leaned in, pressing my lips against his. His body softened immediately, melting. His arms wrapping around my back. I pulled myself on top of him, sitting on his legs now. He kissed me passionately, not wanting to stop. And I had no intentions to either. I felt my heart beginning to race, and Loki muffled a laugh in between breaths. It was as if I knew exactly what he was thinking.

"There it goes again. Beating like a drum." I pulled myself into him again.

"A very beautiful drum." Loki noted. He began to kiss my neck, just under my jawline. He would stop every now and then, his hot breath hitting my skin in a fashion that sent me reeling for more. I leaned down, kissing him behind his ear and he moaned. My hands moved everywhere, as did his. He pulled my jumper off with the greatest of ease, and very quickly. He flung it to the ground, pulling me up and carrying me to the bedroom.

He laid me down with extreme care and ease, my head resting against the pillow. He pulled his leather vest off, letting it fall on the floor. His boots, and my shoes came flying off, no touch needed as Loki simply waved his hand, the magic doing the rest. He landed carefully on top of me, breathing into my neck heavily. I slowly began to remove his green blouse, he lifted his arms without retort as I pulled it over his head. He began to pull my clothes off as well. And as we laid there, our bodies against one another, skin to skin, we began. He kissed me tenderly now, moving slowly. His hands explored my naked body, running down my front, top to bottom. He hitched my leg up, and I wrapped it around his leg. He was slender, his chest taught and only slightly buff, the best kind. I ran my hands through his black hair as I pulled him back in, our mouths touching. And as we kissed, he entered. Gently, taking care with how he treated me. If there were any doubts in my mind as to what he truly thought of me before, they had all but dissipated from this moment on. His eyes closed as he felt his way. I held onto him, his arms tight, subtle muscle there. His skin was soft, and I kissed the back of his neck as he leaned in towards me again. His lips resting against the crook of my ear, he whispered,

"Samantha." His voice cracked, feelings riddling through him. I whispered his name back and he moaned. As he thrust in and out I felt myself climbing. Until we reached the top of the mountain together.

Coming down from the high, he stayed inside. We breathed heavily in unison. Once Loki had recollected himself, he pulled out. He laid down next to me, his body half leaning against mine. He moved his hands, feeling me, examining every part. I pulled myself closer to him, rolling him onto his back as we kissed tenderly. As we pulled away gasping for breath, he ran his lips down my arm. He sat up, and I sat up with him, He kissed my shoulder, my arms, my hands, caressing each part as I he did so, and I did the same to him. We sat like this for hours, learning more about each others forms, and when I fell asleep, I nestled myself in his chest, his arm wrapping around me, refusing to let me go. Nothing else seemed to matter anymore as I fell asleep in his arms.


	11. Chapter 11

I awoke early. I craned my neck over Loki's shoulder to check the clock; 2AM. I laid my head back down and watched the man fast asleep in front of me. His face was completely serene. His eyes closed, his mouth open slightly. He didn't move, didn't make a sound. His arm was still wrapped around me, however with not as much force as when he was awake. It lay limp, landing in the dip in my waist, his long slender fingers resting on my bare skin. I felt so small next to him, but I liked it. I felt at home, safe, protected. And the one thing I had come to learn about Loki was his fierce protection of what he valued most. I kissed the skin of his chest that sat only a few centimeters away from my face. He remained unmoving. I carefully and slowly pulled myself away from his body, kissing his hand as I pulled it from my waist and rested it gently on the mattress. I made sure I closed the bathroom door completely before turning the light on, so as not to wake him. As I looked at myself in the mirror, I felt different somehow. A good different that was simply unexplainable. I brushed my hair, a few strands tousled together from Loki's hands running through it. I washed my face with some water, and turned the light off before I quietly opened the door and tip-toed my way back to the bed. I moved my way back into his arms with great care. His eyes were still closed, his chest rising and descending slowly as he breathed. I couldn't help but think of the perfection he possessed simply in the way he slept. I laid his arm back on my waist, and decided to snuggle into him as much as physically possible, I laid my hand on the small of his back, and the beginning of his behind, before closing my eyes and trying to find my way back to sleep.

"My love." He whispered. My eyes opened and looked up at him, his eyes remained closed, but a soft smile formed on his lips. Lips I had just spent the previous four hours kissing. I blushed, it seemed to be something I couldn't help.

"I didn't mean to wake you." He smirked, opening his eyes and kissing my nose.

"I have been awake for some time now, I have just been enjoying this embrace." He explained. He moved his arms, both of them wrapping themselves around my waist, resting on my behind as I pulled myself on top of him. We didn't speak. There was no need. I was still consumed in a feeling of complete weightlessness, and I suspected he was also. I kissed just below his jawline, and whispered into his ear,

"I'm yours." I felt the need to say that at least. If it wasn't clear before, it was now, and it was important that he know that. He smiled, kissing me softly.

"And I, am yours." He spoke sincerely and my heart fluttered from the moment.

The next few days, we didn't leave the house much. There were too many 'indoor activities' that required our _complete _attention. But after about a week, we decided it might be an idea to get at least _some_ fresh air.

"Don't wear your leather get-up though. I'm pretty sure your face and attire is all over the news." I explained, as Loki stood there, a smile painted on his face, ready to leave the apartment.

"And how would you know if I was all over the news my darling?" He teased.

"Im going off common sense, because actually, I haven't _been able _to watch the news, because _someone _can't keep their awesome Asgardian hands off me..." I teased as Loki wrapped his hands around my waist.

"There were more pressing matters involving you, that needed to be attended to, more important than the news."

"Mhmm." But I wasn't complaining. I leaned up and kissed him. "Now, what _do _you plan on wearing?" Loki stepped back, a mischievous grin on his face. His clothes morphed into a black suit, wearing a white shirt and black tie. The coat he wore over the suit was long, ending around his knees. He wore a green embroidered thin scarf around his neck, falling alongside the lapels of his coat. It took me a moment to compose myself and rein in my need to rip those very clothes off.

"My love? How do I look?" He asked. All I could muster was a nod of intense approval. He smiled, taking my hand as we left the apartment.

We walked down the streets of New York, not heading in any particular direction, just wandering along. The city was still in a state of chaos. The streets had been cleaned of the dead alien bodies and debris, but the buildings were still laden with holes and battle wounds.

"It seems my army made quite an impact." Loki noticed, his voice indifferent. He looked down at me. "I am only glad you were not killed. If I had of known...met you before..." He trailed off, looking around him once again. No one noticed Loki as we walked, which I was thankful for. But I was more worried about Shield, and what they would think of Loki being back on Earth. I began to wonder about whether or not they even picked up the trace of Loki's magic as we arrived to Earth, but then, I wasn't even sure if Loki's magic had a trace signal of any kind.

I ducked into some shops, Loki following close behind. Moving through the racks of clothing, I was tempted to try so many things on, but didn't want to bore Loki. He picked up a dress and dangled it in front of me, a simple smile on his face.

"Try it on." He spoke.

"But-"

"You were looking at it before, _try it on._" Loki pressed. I took the dress and made my way into the change rooms. When I came out wearing a body hugging navy blue dress with a plunging back and full length sleeves, Loki took a deep breath.

"H-how do I look?" I asked self-consciously. Loki smiled and leaned in, whispering in my ear,

"If we were not in a public domain right now..." He didn't finish, but I knew enough about him now to know where his mind was going. I couldn't help but blush. "Go and change my love, I will buy it for you." He rested his hand on the small of my back, ushering me back into the change room. Once I had changed back into my old clothes I handed Loki the dress and he approached the sales girl standing behind the counter. She smiled seductively at him, her eyes giving her away. Loki noticed, but showed no intention of reciprocated feelings, instead he looked away, his hand reaching out for me as I walked towards him, resting his slender fingers on the small of my back as the sales girl ran the dress through the computer, clearly feeling rejected by the slight frown on her face.

When we got back to the apartment, Loki removed his coat and scarf, placing them on the nearby armchair. I sat down on the couch in my tight jeans and loos orange top. Loki took his spot beside me, his arm resting over my shoulder. He raised his other hand, a green mist forming, and within that mist, a perfect red rose spouting from it. Loki handed it to me as I blushed YET AGAIN. But he didn't seem to mind the blushing.

"I must check with Asgard that all is well." I nodded. Loki stood up and went to the bedroom, sitting on the bed, his hands in front of his face as he began to scry. I pulled a book from my mini bookshelf in the corner of the living room, and flipped it open. Loki was gone for about an hour before he sat down next to me again. I closed the book and placed it on the coffee table.

"How is everything?"

"The invasion was only a small group of resistance fighters from another realm. They had manipulated Heimdall into thinking they were arriving for a peace treaty discussion. The invasion was stopped in the dungeons."

"And how is Frigga? Thor?"

"They are all fine. The small damage to the palace is being fixed. Frigga has requested we return to Asgard immediately, out of ease to her nerves." I nodded.

"So...we should go then?" I said reluctantly. I had been enjoying our time alone. Loki smiled and tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ear.

"As soon as we get everything in order here. But before we begin anything of that nature, we may still enjoy our time here, for a little while longer at least." I smiled at him, excited at the idea he was posing. He picked me up and carried me to our room. And it begun again...


	12. Chapter 12

"How much stuff do you think I can take?" I called out from the bedroom as Loki sat on the couch, his arms reaching out over the head of the couch in both directions. He sat with his legs open, his eyes on the TV, his Asgardian, slightly baggy pants unlaced at the fly, with his chest bare.

"Pack everything you do not want to give away. This is your last day in this apartment my love. You do not want to leave anything behind that you deem valuable." He explained, his eyes moving back to the TV as I packed another suitcase full of clothing and valuables. It was decided, we didn't want to be apart from one another. Not that it was really our decision in that regard, it was beyond us. But nonetheless, Loki's home was now my home as he had put it. I had broken my lease on the apartment, leaving it furnished, and packing the rest of my belongings to take with me back to Asgard. I had also taken the liberty of informing Shield that I would no longer be needed the 'endowments' they had promised me.

"Loki, we have to leave soon." I threw his green shirt at him, hitting him in the chest. He didn't move. "Loki! Tie those pants up before I do it for you." Loki chuckled and looked at me.

"My love, it would be physically impossible for you to _tie _my pants. You have a knack for ripping them off only." He stated matter-of-factly. I threw his leather vest at him, getting him right in the face. JUSTICE. He laughed before getting himself dressed.

Once we were both ready, I dropped the keys to the apartment in the landlord's pigeon hole before returning to the corridor outside my apartment. Loki stood there waiting, my full suitcase placed next to him. He held onto it with one hand. I placed myself next to him, he wrapped his arm around my waist and I felt my body squeeze unnaturally once more. The air around us moved at a fast pace, the sound rustling in my ears, before we landed in the centre of Loki's room. Loki went to his door, and a nearby guard in the hallway that we had arrived home, and to fetch my things from my previous bedroom and to bring them to Loki's. A few minutes past until a knock on the door to Loki's room signaled that Frigga and family knew we had arrived back home. Loki opened the door and Frigga, with Thor trailing behind entered.

"Oh! My dear you are alright!" Frigga exclaimed as she walked hastily towards me, embracing me in a tight hug. "We were so worried!"

"I'm ok, Loki got me out of there." I assured her. Frigga smiled with slight surprise. She turned to face Loki.

"Brother, you have turned soft after your attempt at world domination!" Thor teased, patting him on the back. Loki stood there staring at me with soft eyes, his hands behind his back.

"Some women are worth more than a planet." Loki explained.

"I see..." Frigga noted, looking back at me, a smirk of happiness on my face.

"Well do get settled in you two, dinner shall be soon." Frigga announced, and began walking to the door. "The rest of Samantha's things are being moved to this room as we speak." She said over her shoulder.

"And what of my fate here Mother?" Loki asked. Frigga stopped and turned.

"There is no need for a cell any longer." She said happily, and left the room. Thor sniggered.

"The only thing needing to be feared by Loki as of now would be Samantha's loins!" Thor said, his voice jovial.

"Brother." Loki cautioned.

"What? It is only natural, you do remember that time in Alfheim? Yours and my clothes were almost ripped to shreds! I know what she is in store for..." Thor teased.

"Brother I suggest you leave now, before I take that hammer from you..." Loki suggested, a hint of a smile on his face. Thor looked down at the hammer in his hands and laughed. He began to walk towards the door, but did not leave without bellowing,

"You shall have to yank it from my warm dead hands Brother!" Laughing, the doors closed.

"I am sorry for Thor-" I kissed him deeply. Loki didn't contest, his arms wrapping themselves around me, pulling me into the air.

"We are pleased you both have returned." Odin stated in his cold manner as he took his seat at the head of the table. Loki sat next to me this time, Odin on his other side. He made the point of holding my hand for most of the evening. Otherwise I would rest my hand on his thigh. My thoughts would venture back to our escapades in my old apartment, before I remembered I was sitting directly opposite his mother and brother... Loki was more avid. His self character more animated. I couldn't help but smile at the whole scene. Two brothers bantering back and forth, a mother watching on, glad for the reunion of her family and a king, who bowed his head at me in thanks for what I had done.

As the evening came to an end, Loki led me back to his room. Or what was to be now known as our room. As he closed the doors, he lifted me into his arms, carrying me over to the balcony where he set me on the thick stone half wall that acted as railing to the large balcony. The wind blew softly, but sent a few strands flying into my face. Loki laughed, moving them out of the way as he stood in front me, his hands resting on my behind, holding me in place. Ready to catch me if I were to fall. I smiled at him, a smile that was freely given back.

"Are you happy here?" He asked. I nodded and laughed.

"I'll warm up to Odin. Apart from that everything is great."

"And what of me?"

"What of you?" I teased. He laughed.

"I hope that I mean as much to you, as you mean to me." He said honestly.

"And how much do I mean to you?" I asked, curious. He simply smiled, his head looking down for a moment, before lifting again with a piercing gaze.

"All nine realms shall never equal to what you mean to me." I sighed happily, and felt myself beginning to blush once more. My heart fluttered and sent Loki laughing. It seemed he kept an eye out for that kind of thing. I nestled my head into his shoulder, and breathed in his sweet scent.

And when I fell asleep,

he carried me to bed, and tucked me in.


	13. Chapter 13

The next few months were filled with quality time shared amongst my new family. They had taken me in as their own, Thor treating me as his sister, Frigga treating me as her daughter. I spent many days walking the halls of the palace and roads of the city with Frigga. We talked about many different things. She had taken me under her wing, now that I was to be staying permanently in Asgard, she knew I needed help assimilating into Asgardian society.

I attended parties, always with Loki by my side. He was proud to show me off. Even if some of the party guests were impartial to him. Something that never seemed to bother him, which I liked. He had changed. That was evident. The Odinson family had been brought back together by a mere mortal. A thought that always sent my confidence flying when I felt minuscule against the strong and jaw-droppingly beautiful women of Asgard. I had even come to like the fashion of the Asgardian's. Frigga had treated me to an outing of buying silks and other beautiful fabrics that were then made to fit me in elegant dresses that had fabrics swaying this way and that, a metal shoulder pad here and there sometimes as well.

But as Frigga and I wandered into the throne room one evening, our arms interlinked, Thor, Loki and Odin stood there conversing. They each had stern faces, except for when Loki looked over to me as I came in and flashed that mischievous smile at me, that I had come to know and love uncontrollably. As the men separated, Thor leaving the room, Frigga parted from me, joining her husbands side. Loki stopped in front of me, an excited look on his face as he took my hand.

"I want to show you something, my love." He said quickly as I felt my body begin to squeeze strangely. Suddenly I was in a forest. Loki by my side, lush trees and shrubbery surrounding us. The forest was quiet of all Asgardian noise. Only the birds and animals could be heard.

"Loki! I told you to warn me before you do that! It's...irky." I shook myself and Loki laughed.

"I am sorry my love." He said in jest. He led me down to a small ravine. Berry bushes were nearby and he picked a few and handed me some. He conjured some food and a large animal skin for us to sit on, despite the grass being just as comfortable. Loki laid down, his elbow perching him up, one of his legs bent as he snacked on berries. I sat upright, watching the fish swim by in the small ravine, the pristine water perfectly clear.

"We are on Asgard right?" I asked, Loki chuckled.

"Yes. We are far away from anyone though. We are in a field, at the bottom of a large valley. Do you remember me showing you the mountain range from our balcony?" I nodded, Loki continued, "That is where we are." He smiled as he finished speaking. I laid down on my side, facing him. He pulled me in with his hand resting on my waist.

"And why, may I ask did you bring me here?"

"It is a beautiful place. When I was younger, I would come here when I needed time alone. I have explored all of Asgard. Found it's paths and caves. Even secret passageways to other worlds. Sometimes I would come and practice my magic here, when I was still learning." His eyes looked in all directions through the trees ahead as he remembered past times. I leaned in and kissed the crook of his neck. He came back to me, his eyes alert. I gave him a suggestive look.

"Maybe we should make another memory here...one you will never forget, no matter what." Loki looked at me for a moment, and then smiled.

He leaned in. Rolling me onto my back as he rested on top of me. He stroked the side of my face where a hair had fallen. Tucking it behind my ear, he leaned down and kissed me tenderly. Our lips moulded together as we undressed one another. Somehow all of this seemed to feel right. Despite the fact that we had been raised on different sides of the universe, I had never felt closer with anyone in my life before. He lifted me up, resting my naked body on top of his as he sat there. His hands explored my back and behind as I kissed his lips. When I pulled away in need of air, I ran my hands down his slender front, slight buff indicating where his abs started. I felt myself loosing control, something I had come to embrace willingly when Loki and I would make love. He lifted his hands to cup my face, looking deep into my eyes he opened his mouth to speak,

"Samantha I-" He began. I knew what he was going to say. There was no need. I already knew. Just as he knew how I felt. I simply smiled and pecked his lips.

"I know." I spoke softly. His tense shoulders eased. "I feel the same way too Loki." Was all I said before we started kissing again. He began to lift my body up, carefully laying it back down. As we continued to kiss he searched with his hand for something to lay under my head. Finding nothing sufficient, he conjured a pillow out of thin air, placing it under my head. He slowly entered, he was always so gentle and careful. As he began to move up and down, I gripped onto him, the feeling beginning. My pulse began to ring in my ears, beating faster and faster in my brain. I closed my eyes for a moment to get my bearings. When I opened them once again, I rested my face against the side of Loki's. We moved with one another, a rhythmic motion, completely unique to us. And when I came, I felt the pure ecstasy of everything we shared burst inside of me, as he did also. We continued kissing, beginning round two. Not ready to stop.

Once we had had our fill. We laid together, the cool breeze hitting our bare skin. I was leaning against Loki, my head resting on his front. His arm was wrapped around my back, my leg hitched up on top of his, our feet intertwined. He ran his hands through my hair as he looked up at the sky, a permanent smile painted on his face. I sighed happily and he kissed the top of my head.

"Loki?" I began.

"Mmm?" He mused.

"We're safe here right? In Asgard? Something like that invasion... It won't happen again will it?" I asked, worry echoing through my voice. I lifted my head to look at Loki's. He smiled assuringly at me.

"You need not worry about your safety my love. I shall always ensure you are protected. Whether it be by me, or by my family. You are safe here." My mind eased and I rested my head back on Loki's chest.

"So who were those people that invaded anyway?"

"They are known as the Shadowers. They vie for battles and upsetting order. But they are a stupid race. They are believed to be brave, but one must never mistake bravery for sheer stupidity." We laughed together, looking up at the fading sky.

The sky had darkened, stars and constellations shining bright in the night sky as we made our way back to the palace. We decided to use Loki's magic to get us to the mainland, where we would then walk the rest of the way, taking our sweet time. My hair was slightly tousled, my satin dress askew. But I was happy. And I had not even the slightest care in the world. Loki's leather and metal attire was also slightly out of place, the overlapping effect on the front of his green blouse had been done up without much thought, his leather vest not sitting properly on his broad shoulders. He wore a wide smile on his face. And we walked into the palace together, hand in hand. Not even taking notice of the people around us.

Because in this instant, they truly didn't matter.


	14. Chapter 14

The morning came with the Asgardian sun shining brightly through the thin green curtains dividing our room from the balcony. I was laying half across Loki, my arms tucked under the silk pillows. Loki laid on his back, his head tilted to my side, his face serene. I kissed him as I pulled myself out of bed, wrapping my dressing gown around me. I made my way onto the balcony to watch the sun rise up into the sky, casting different shades of colours and rays in all directions. I had never seen anything so beautiful before. Loki's slender hands wrapped around me as he kissed the back of my neck. We watched the sun rise, and as it did so, we stood for a moment. Embracing the warmth it radiated before slowly walking back to bed. As Loki climbed back into the silk sheets, his chest bare, with slightly baggy leather-like pants on, he pulled me into him.

"Care for an early morning 'quickie' as they call it in your realm?" He teased. I tried not to laugh as I hit his shoulder, resulting in not even a flinch of pain.

"Loki, you're such a poo!" Loki stopped laughing for a moment, genuinely surprised.

"...Did you just try to insult me by calling me _excrement?_" He stifled a laugh. I fidgeted.

"...Maybe... It's my go-to insult." I justified. He couldn't stifle his laugh any longer as he laughed boisterously.

"Well you need a better one than that." He said in jest.

"That's what I call people when I'm being mean." I protested, trying not to laugh myself. He looked at me through playful eyes, stroking his hand against my bare arm.

"My dear, I have _so _much to teach you about being mean..." He teased. I smiled before leaning in.

"I thought we were done with that chapter? The only Midgardian who will ever kneel to you is me." I said in jest. He smiled, his hand resting on my back.

"I am done with that chapter. And my love, I would _never_ ask you to kneel."

"Samantha!" Thor bellowed as I came into the dining hall. Loki followed a few metres behind, a spring in his step, as had been normal for him these days. Thor patted my shoulder, I had learnt not to wince at the slight pain it gave me from his strength. Jane appeared from behind Thor, a friendly smile on her face.

"I hear you've lured Loki back from the dark side." She laughed as she spoke. Thor wrapped his arm around her. Loki came to stand alongside me.

"Yes, the force is strong with this one..." Thor and Loki looked at each other, confused.

"Midgardian thing." Jane explained, laughing. We all took our seats at the breakfast table. Odin and Frigga were not present, but Fandral and Sif decided to join. The room began to erupt with fits of laughter and loud, boisterous conversation. Fandral waved his mug around as he exuberantly explained his latest adventure. Sif watched on, rolling her eyes every now and then, interjecting with what _actually _happened, which usually involved Sif saving the day. Loki sat a few seats up, his stare going from his conversation with Thor at the other end of the table, to me. But as we all began to get along, the doors to the dining hall burst open in a manner of urgency. Volstagg and Hogun entered, armored and ready for battle.

"The Shadowers have begun to wage war on Nordheim." Hogun spoke quickly. Thor jumped up, as did Fandral and Sif.

"Well! It is time to do our duty!" Thor announced. Loki remained seated, unsure of where he stood in this change of conversation. "Loki, will you join us brother?" Thor asked. Loki looked up and smiled happily, standing.

"Of course brother." He said earnestly. Fandral, Hogun, Sif and Volstagg left the room. Thor moved to Jane's side, beginning to whisper words of comfort to her. They eventually left the room.

"We will meet at the bifrost Loki." Thor spoke as he shut the door. Loki came to my side immediately. He could see the worry on my face. He looked down at me with concerned eyes, cupping my face with his hands.

"All will be well. I have fought many battles before, I shall come back to you." He spoke softly, before stepping away, taking one last look, and leaving the room.

I watched from the balcony as Loki rode down the rainbow bridge on horseback, towards the bifrost. I wrapped my arms around myself out of comfort. I had forgotten I had fallen in love with a soldier. And suddenly I felt the anxiety of what every person must feel when their loved one leaves for war, begin to creep into my insides, consuming me. But I knew dwelling on the feeling would only intensify it. So I went to our bedroom, and began searching for a new book to read. Picking one from Loki's massive wall of books, I took the chair set behind Loki's desk, and moved it onto the balcony, where I read an entire book in the hours that passed. Eventually, my eyelids had grown heavy as I began to drift off into sleep. I welcomed it as a peaceful distraction.

The sky had begun to darken, the stars beginning to show when Loki kissed my cheek. Removing the book from my grasp, as I had fallen asleep in the chair. He carried me to the bed, taking off my clothes and slipping me under the covers. His hands left me and I began to toss and turn, until he found me again as he moved under the covers on the other side of the bed.

"It's ok." He spoke. I attempted to open my eyes, and as I did so I saw his face, untouched and unmarked.

"Are you ok?" I asked and he nodded.

"I am perfectly fine." He soothed me back to sleep.

When I awoke in the morning, Loki was not in bed. I got changed and made my way to the dining hall, Jane sat there, eating with Sif. I took a seat next to them.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Odin has called Thor and Loki into the throne room. To discuss the battle from yesterday." Sif explained in between bites. I nodded. Jane remained quiet, picking at her food. I looked at her, and she noticed my look of concern.

"The Shadowers weren't defeated. Thor told me. They are rising up against Loki. They don't think it's fair that he gets so easily let off for his crimes."

"So what does that mean?"

"It means the Shadowers want Loki to be properly punished." Sif looked away, her face changing as she realised something. "When they invaded before, they caught a glimpse of you..." She noted.

"But didn't all of those Shadowers get killed by the Asgardian's?" I asked.

"Most. But some managed to escape." Sif explained. The doors opened again, Thor appeared.

"Sif, we must go. Another battle awaits us." Thor spoke. He walked over to Jane and they began to embrace. Sif began to leave the room.

"Where is Loki?" My voice broke.

"I will take you to him." Sif said. I followed her out of the dining hall, until we made our way to the stables on the palace grounds. Loki was readying a horse. As he looked up and saw me, he stopped, hastily making his way to my side.

"Just be safe." I said quickly. He nodded, embracing me in a tight hug before kissing me passionately.

"All will be fine." He assured me. He stepped back and climbed onto his horse, and galloped away.

I decided to go back to our room once again. Reading the books in Loki's library passed the time as easily as possible. But as I read and eventually fell asleep in the armchair, I was not awoken by anyone. As my eyes opened on their own, I sat up. The night sky reining above. I stood up and watched the bifrost, ease overcoming me as I saw it light up. _They were home. Thank god._ I walked back into our room, tidying the bedsheets, waiting anxiously for Loki to burst through the doors.

But when they did open, it was not Loki.

Frigga grabbed my hand and squeezed it tight. I was confused. She looked worried, her actions hasty.

"Frigga, what's happening?" I asked.

"It was not Thor and the others that came back through the Bifrost." Frigga explained. She donned a sword from the side of her dress as a loud noise began to emanate from outside. "Stand back." She warned me, and I did what I was told. Frigga raised the sword, ready to act as the doors burst open once again, two all too familiar Shadowers entering.

My heart began to fill with fear.

They were here for me. To make sure Loki suffered for his crimes. Their own form of punishment, which was not theirs to give. I stepped back, as Frigga slashed her sword.

The Shadowers began to attack.


	15. Chapter 15

Frigga moved with incredible speed and agility. She thrust the sword into two of the Shadowers. Turning and pivoting to dodge their attempted blows. I felt my heart beginning to race quickly, my nerves standing on edge, making me feel everything, see everything. I watched every move Frigga made as she kept them away from me. I only wished I could help somehow. I was forced to back onto the balcony now, as the Shadowers gained some ground. Three more piled in, swords at the ready, their large, tall builds towering over Frigga, but not enough to stop her as she drove her sword through one of their stomachs.

I turned to check the bifrost again, hoping Thor and Loki would come through, but it remained unmoving. Instead there were Shadowers scattered all over the city attacking in force. The sky began to shine in an odd way and I looked for the source. The bifrost began to whirl around, rays of light being sent in every direction. I strained my eyes to see who had just arrived. When I saw a long red cape and a man hitting Shadowers with a large hammer I felt a wave of relief wash over me. But as I turned back to the scene going on behind me, I quickly picked up the armchair I had spent the past two nights reading in, and threw it at the Shadower that now came towards me. He deflected it with his hand, the chair crushing against his sheer force.

"Samantha!" Frigga called out, turning to look at me. And then what happened next sent me into a whirling state of chaos.

A sword dug itself into Frigga's stomach.

She fell back, landing on the floor in a heap. Blood began to pour out as she clutched her stomach, the life in her eyes beginning to fade. I felt my lungs screaming out in protest and despair but it was as if I couldn't hear myself. The Shadowers began to beckon themselves toward me, walking slowly, knowing there was no fight to be had. I was a puny Midgardian. But as one grabbed me from behind, holding my arms back, I struggled. Attempting to break free from their grasp as I continued to scream. The other Shadower sauntered towards me, a smile of evil on his cold face. He brandished his sword, aiming it for my heart as he came closer. I kicked at the Shadower who held me, screaming in agony. And as I watched the Shadower drawing nearer and nearer, his sword ready to end my life just as he had done to Frigga, I felt my hope slipping away. My heart pumping nervously and raging blood through my veins in a way I had never felt. My chest began heaving up and down, my breathing hoarse. And as I looked into the Shadower's eyes that gleamed with the prospect of my death, the life inside of me silenced itself. This was it. What my life had come to. And how it ended.

And as he lifted his sword, and thrust it into my heart, I felt nothing. Nothing but emptiness that seemed to consume me. I felt my body being pushed back, every part of me squeezing in a strange way. My eyes closed as I felt myself being thrusted back, landing in a new set of arms. But these arms were familiar. Leather and green fabric intertwined in the sleeves that now embraced me as I opened my eyes, the darkness fading.

"It's alright." A familiar soothing voice whispered into my ear as my blurry vision corrected itself. "I made a hologram of you. You are fine." My breathing intensified as I finally realised who it was, I turned wrapping my arms around him and burying my face in his chest. He held me close, soothing me. I breathed in, needing comfort from every part of him as his scent filled my nostrils. "You must stay here with Jane. You will be safe." He pulled me away, distancing himself from me before leaning in and kissing me gently on the lips. He stepped back and disappeared into thin air.

I looked around, trying to get my bearings. I was in Loki's cell, deep in the dungeons. I was sitting on the bed, with its velvety green rug. As I turned to inspect the whole room, Jane sat in the armchair on the other side. Playing with her hands nervously, she looked up at me and smiled.

"Loki brought me down here too. Guess it's the safest place for us at the moment." She explained. Her face changed, her smile began to break. "This is bad." She confessed. I walked over to her as she stood up and we hugged out of comfort to one another.

"It'll be ok." I promised although it wasn't my place to promise such things. The memory of Frigga falling to the floor in a dying heap came rushing back into my mind. I pushed it into the deepest recesses of my brain, not willing to deal with the emotions it would bring, or the emotions it would bring to Loki right now.

And as we waited, the hours drew on longer. We didn't talk much. Our minds were not in the mood to talk. Flashes of worry, fear and horror streaked across Jane's face continuously as I watched her fidgeting in the armchair. I laid on the bed, turning my head to bury it in the pillows. It smelled of Loki. And I held onto that smell until Thor arrived, a day later, to let us out.

His face was grave, his body lacking energy. But his face lit up as he saw Jane. They embraced when he opened the door, letting us out.

"Loki?" I asked hastily. Thor looked at me, his face resigned.

"Your bedroom." Was all he said, his voice deep and devoid of all emotion. I ran as quickly as I could, through the hallways and as I burst into our bedroom, I froze. Odin was leaning over Frigga's lifeless body. He didn't look up. He simply stayed still, his body unmoving out of grief. Loki stood on the other side, metres away from them. He watched Frigga's body, remaining still, his face contorted in pain and despair, but still somehow composed. I ran over to him, taking his hands and squeezing them. He didn't look at me for a long moment.

"Loki, I'm sorry." I said through tears as Thor and Jane entered. It was clear Thor already knew, his face looking down at the ground, his hammer at his side. When Loki did look at me, it was with grief-stricken, lifeless eyes.

"She protected you. She died protecting you." He spoke softly, his voice low and breaking in places.

"I'm sorry." And I truly was.

"You do not need to be. She died a warriors death." He looked away from me, back to Frigga's body.

Days later, once all the preparations had been made, we made our way to the funeral. All civilians were present as they stood quietly, heads down. We stood on a balcony of the palace, dressed in traditional funeral black. Frigga's boat made its way along the sea at a slow pace. But when it was close to the cliff, Odin gave the order. The archer let go of the arrow, sending it flying onto Frigga's boat, her body perfectly placed. As the boat set fire, it toppled over the top of the waterfall and was gone.

Nobody moved for a moment before eventually beginning to leave, going back to their houses and lives. But as I looked over at Loki, standing next to my side I noticed something. Something that meant the end.

I could see him descending.

I could see it and I couldn't do anything to stop it.

It was in his eyes, his lips, his whole face beginning to crack in a way that I had only seen in him once before. Thor took my hand in an effort of comfort, he could see it too, but it was not nearly enough to comfort the cracks in my heart beginning to give way, sending shards flying in all directions.

I was powerless. Watching him, knowing the path he was venturing down, unable to stop it, unable to sway him from it. The demons beginning to rise, beginning to consume him. This was his future. And I could do nothing but stand back and watch, my heart aching at the pain.

And as he looked at me, there was nothing left. The love he had for his mother, the love for his brother, and the love for me... Gone.

And I felt the world we had built crumble into a million pieces. All I could see in his eyes were the burdens and terror beginning to boil back to the surface. The ticking time bomb inside of him revealing itself as he turned it all off; the emotions draining from his face... Gone.

I stepped away. Suddenly scared. My heart began to beat in a way that was unfriendly and wrong to me. He watched me, no emotion, no love left in his body. And as he turned his gaze away from me, I knew Loki was no more.

He had descended.

And I was gone.

Nothing but a memory that meant nothing to him.

My heart ached.

A tear escaped out of the pain that now ripped through me.

And as he turned on me, and walked away,

It was over.


	16. Chapter 16

Moving back to Midgard proved harder than I thought. Loki disappeared for a few days after I last saw him at the funeral, and I didn't want to stick around for too long, just in case he came back. It was hard enough packing up my things and trying to do it without wanting to crawl in the corner and curl up into a little ball, hoping that when Loki walked through the doors, he would be his same old self. But the Loki I had come to know and love, was gone.

There had been talk of someone causing some chaos on Jotunheim, so Thor had left Jane and I to finish packing my things up to go and check it out. Once all of my things were ready, Jane helped me carry them to the Bifrost. She had offered to help me carry them all the way to Earth, actually. And in all honesty, I couldn't refuse the offer. She had been incredibly understanding, she knew I didn't want to talk about it; I wasn't the type, but she also knew that if someone wasn't around to help me get things in order, at this point, I'd probably break down. So as I stood at the Bifrost, Odin and Heimdall bid me goodbye.

"Farewell Samantha Riverswood. Whether you believe it or not, you have made a difference to Loki." Heimdall said sincerely. Odin lad his hand on my shoulder, the first time he had shown me any sort of affection or acceptance as to my place here.

"I wish we had not lost Frigga, but she gave her life protecting you. Loki knows this, he understands this, but he is a broken man. Maybe one day, he will see the error he has made by letting all of us go, you especially. Thank you for all you have done for him." It took me a moment to gather my thoughts, Odin's words were a surprise to hear. I smiled a thank you to him as Heimdall readied the Bifrost. Odin stepped back as Jane and I were pulled into the wormhole and sent back to Earth.

I woke up in the middle of the night. My eyes shot open, my body feeling cold as I realised I had fallen asleep on the couch. The TV was still blaring, the picture fading between a pixelated game show and white noise. I stood up and turned the TV off. I took my dinner plate into the kitchen, washing it up with some warm water. As I rested the plate on the drying rack on the bench, I looked around my new apartment. Shield had accepted me back on Earth with the utmost hospitality. I told them I wanted a change, they didn't ask any questions, but set me up with a small apartment in a new country and city. New York was still getting cleaned up and partly rebuilt. But London was a bustling city full of culture and vibrance. I liked the change, and I was even more surprised at how much I liked London. I found myself walking around the streets, just wandering and taking it in. Watching the people that walked by, watching how they interacted, what they wore, and how they spoke. Part of the city's vibe and way of life reminded me of Australia, understandably, which made me feel more at home. And as the months went by, I found myself starting to smile again, my heart beginning to become warm to the idea of my old life back.

I lived with Jane and Darcy, in our three bedroom apartment. It wasn't very big, but we didn't need much space. And as my mind came back to the kitchen that I stood in, I looked around. We had a very small kitchen in the corner of the apartment, a small eating table with a set of chairs next to it, that Jane and I also liked to turn into our workspace, as was evident by Jane's scientific notes strewn all over it. The walls were a warm cream colour, and our freakishly comfortable couch that I had the tendency to fall asleep on, sat in the other corner, facing the small, and kind of crappy TV that we had. The three bedrooms were off to the side near the living area, with a small bathroom that we shared. I walked out of the kitchen and headed to my tiny room, closing the door behind me and turning my bedside light on. I pulled my cardigan off and pulled back the light coloured patterned covers of my small double bed. My bedroom wasn't too big but it was all I needed. My double bed was pushed to one side, with the door to my room opposite it. I had a small chest of drawers in the other corner and a plush aqua armchair that I used to sit and read on a regular basis. I climbed into my bed and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow, forgetting to turn my bedside light off in the process.

When I awoke in the morning, I sat up. Rubbing my eyes and getting the sleep embedded in the corners, out of my eyes. I noticed that my bedside light had been turned off, and I couldn't remember how or why. Maybe Jane had come in to say goodbye for the day before she went off to work, and turned it off? As I got changed and went to the kitchen, I found Darcy, whom I had become particularly close to.

"Hey!" She said in her animated voice as she stood against the kitchen cupboards munching on a spoonful of her cereal. "Sleepy head's finally up!"

"Hey Darcy." I smiled at her. "Jane gone to work?" I asked.

"Nah, she went to Asgard instead today. Thor came by earlier and picked her up. Probably won't see her for a few days, you know how it is." She explained, going back to her cereal. I nodded. I did know how it was. I had spent over six months in Asgard, exploring every part of it, and loving everything it had to offer. I sighed out of remembrance. "Oh...sorry Sam, I forgot." Darcy apologised.

"Oh no, don't apologise. You didn't say anything wrong." I assured her with a smile.

"So...can I ask you something about him then?" She treaded lightly. I nodded, hiding my reluctance, but that's just how I was. She began, "So, what do you think happened to him, I mean, after Frigga died, why just leave you and his family? I don't get it." I shook my head.

"I don't get it either. I honestly don't know what happened...I can't help but feel guilty too, if Frigga hadn't of protected me... I- I don't know." I stopped myself before I began a downward spiral of thoughts that attempted to figure out what had really happened to Loki.

"Well it's his loss anyway. It's been eight months since you left Asgard and came to live with us _awesome_ people. I think it's time we hit the town." Darcy flashed a suggestive smile. I contemplated the idea of going out and making myself known to the male population of London. I hesitated, knowing it wasn't my thing, to go and party, but I felt something in my gut egging me on. What harm could it do? I needed to stop putting off getting back into the dating game anyway.

"Sounds like fun." I said, and Darcy clapped excitedly.

"Well...It's Saturday, get your heels on and wear a nice dress, cuz _we are going to part-ay!_" She danced her way out of the kitchen.

Later on, as I got ready for our night out, I decided to wear my white and grey pointed heels, with my green knee length dress. The problem was, I couldn't find my dress anywhere. I didn't want to wear the dress because it was the dress I wore when I first met Loki, I wanted to wear it because it was one of my favourite dresses. But I couldn't find it anywhere, so I had to settle for my navy dress in the same cut; tight fitting around the top, and then loose and jutting out slightly at the bottom.

"Well don't you look smokin!" Darcy announced as I stepped out of my room. Darcy was wearing a tight black dress with black heels, her twins pushed up and on display. I laughed, and we left the apartment and headed out for a night on the town.

And honestly, I was looking forward to it.


	17. Chapter 17

Darcy led me to a nightclub, and it seemed to be a very popular one at that. A line of eagerly awaiting people stood outside. I went to join the line, but changed course when Darcy headed for the front door. The bouncer looked up from his clipboard with a list of names and smiled at Darcy.

"Hey Brett! Did your muscles get bigger? My God, their HUGE!" She said as she felt one of his arms.

"Well...I have been working out more..." Brett admitted. "Go on in Darcy." He smiled.

"Thanks Brett!" She said as she kissed him on the cheek and ushered me in. She turned to me, smiling, "Works every time!" She said victoriously. As we moved to the bar, we took some seats. I waited at the table awkwardly while Darcy went to order us some drinks. This wasn't really my ideal scene. The clubbing things had never been my forte, so I looked around, my hands in my lap, trying to occupy myself while Darcy wasn't here. When she did come back she had to big glasses full of red cocktails. I drunk mine slowly while Darcy downed one after another. As we talked, or more shouted, over the loud music, a man made his way over to us. He had short brown hair and was wearing a suit.

"Excuse me ladies, but my friend and I were wondering if both of you would like to dance?" He spoke, eyeing me as he did so.

"We would _love _to!" Darcy said excitedly, standing up as the man's other friend appeared next to him. Darcy shot me an impressed look.

"Im Will and this is my friend John." John was very built, with broad shoulders and a brown crew-cut hairstyle. We moved onto the dance floor, Darcy began dancing with John, their bodies moving up and down fast, in beat with the music. I danced with Will, who continued to smile at me. I felt slightly awkward, knowing I was holding back, but not sure why. Loki's face popped into my head for a quick second before I pushed it to the back of my mind. Looking at Will who was mirroring my moves, I examined his face. He had soft features, light blue eyes. He had an average height, and was slightly built. I began thinking how simple he life must be. Compared to that of a God at least. And I thought about how maybe simple might be good for me? So I let all my inhibitions go and started moving more freely, my body swaying with the music. Will laughed and smiled as he saw me open up a bit more, and in all honesty, it felt good.

After dancing for a few hours at the nightclub, we all decided to go and get something to eat. As we wandered down the streets, a cool breeze racing through the air, Darcy and John chatted avidly, Darcy's laugh, loud and boisterous. Will walked alongside me, he watched me carefully, one of his hands in his pockets, the other, on my side, dangling freely.

"So, i'm guessing your getting over someone?" He asked. It took me off guard a little, I looked at him.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked, smiling. He chuckled.

"A little." I nodded and looked at the ground in front of me.

"It's ok, I get it. Whoever he is though, he's an idiot." He chuckled again, looking forward. I noticed Darcy touchy-feely attitude, and wondered if that was why Will had left his hand dangling, in the hope that I would take it.

"Why is he an idiot?" I asked, slightly confused.

"Well because you're kind of, a complete catch." He confessed, looking at me with an awkward smile on his face. I wondered if this guy was genuine, and something in me told me he was. I smiled at him, and took his hand. A wide smile began to spread on his face, something he couldn't exactly hide. We walked the rest of the way to an American style diner that reminded Darcy of home, with our hands intertwined.

As we entered the diner and took a seat in a large booth, Darcy pulled out some menus and handed them to all of us. Will sat down next to me, taking his blazer off and putting it next to him. He took my hand again, under the table. But somehow, holding his hand now, when we weren't in constant motion, for some reason didn't feel right. I subtly pulled my hand back and grabbed the other side of the menu with it, reading all the specials carefully, avoiding eye contact. For the rest of our meal, Darcy talked loudly, boasting about her awesome scientific job and how she recently got a new intern, but she couldn't remember his name.

"Ivan? ...Ian? Or maybe it's Steve..." She pondered. As we finished our meals, Darcy and I bid goodbye to our new made friends. Darcy made sure she got their numbers, before we began walking back to our apartment. "_So_...?" She asked.

"He was nice." I said.

"_Nice? Just nice?_"

"Well you know, he's no God, just a mortal."

"Enough with the Asgard talk. It's just going to take some getting used to. You know, getting used to a different guy that's all."

"No I know, It's just weird thats all." Darcy shrugged and we walked the rest of the way in silence. As we did, my mind kept running back to Loki. I began to wonder what he was up to and where, in the big, vast universe, he was exactly. As Darcy began fiddling with the lock on the door to our apartment, a fight she had with this door on a daily, or maybe even hourly basis, my phone buzzed. I pulled it out of my bag and checked it.

_Hope to see you again soon :) -Will._

I felt like dying. What had I got myself into? What had I inadvertently started? And why was I so cut off to the whole idea, when only a few hours ago I was thinking how good it would be for me to get back in the dating game? I sighed as Darcy finally won and the door flung open. Darcy stopped short, and I almost walked into the back of her as I looked down to place my phone back into my bag. But as I saw Darcy getting unusually close to me, I looked up.

And I swallowed hard.

And then my heart sank, back into an abyss of pain and confusion. And I dropped my phone on the floor in shock.

Loki was standing in our apartment, staring right at me.


	18. Chapter 18

"Yep. You broke it." Darcy announced as she examined my phone. The screen had shattered. The phone itself had frozen. And it could not have frozen on a better page. Loki waved his hand from where he stood, his eyes still glaring at me with a cold, hard expression. The phone flew out of Darcy's hands and into Loki's. He looked down at it, about to fix it with his magic when he saw what my phone had frozen on. He looked up again, his expression colder than before.

"Mortal, leave us." He spoke, his voice filled with shards of disrespect and disgust. I still stood frozen, staring at him. My heart had decided to stop working all together. It didn't beat fast in his presence, it didn't even make a sound. Darcy looked from Loki to me, before understanding and going to her room. She watched me carefully as she closed the door to her room.

Everything was silent for a moment. I knew Darcy would be listening. Pressed flat against the other side of her door, but I tried not to think about too much right now. He simply continued to stare at me for a moment.

"This accommodation is unsatisfactory. I demand you move to something else." He stated, his eyes slitted as he glared at me. His statement really pissed me off.

"Well I don't give a flying fuck about what you think of my _accommodation._ You have no say in the matter." I said, throwing the ice cold hatred back at him. He didn't respond. He stayed quiet again for a long moment. It felt like the world's most intense Mexican standoff.

"Who is _Will?_" He spat out Will as he spoke.

"No one that concerns you." He looked at me before slowly stepping towards me. He stopped a metre or two away from me, dropping my phone on the floor again. No doubt making it even more broken than it was already. His eyes did not leave my face. "Wow...thanks." Was all I said at his gesture and disrespect to my phone.

"I was not informed of your whereabouts on Midgard. It has taken me a long while to find you."

"And I should care...why? You're not a part of my life anymore, in case you haven't noticed. You haven't been for eight months." I spat out the words with distaste. He looked down at the ground. He leaned down and picked up my phone. He waved his hand over it before placing it on the table nearby. "Thor said there has been trouble occurring in some realms. Knowing your history, I can only assume it's you."

"And what if it is?" He retorted.

"Then I want nothing to do with you." He watched me for a long moment. I continued, "Clearly, you weren't done with that chapter. But I am done with ours." I walked past him, as I did, I caught a whiff of his scent, sending my mind reeling. But I composed myself as I walked into my room, closing the door behind me. I walked to my bed, sitting down on the side. Loki appeared out of thin air, standing a few metres in front of me. I gasped at the shock before recollecting myself.

"You hate me." He stated. I didn't say anything, because the truth was, I still loved him. I just didn't want _him _to know that. I stood up and walked past him, opening the top drawer of my chest of drawers. I began rummaging through my pajamas, attempting to find something to change into for bed. Loki now stood behind me. "You did not answer."

"And I'm not going to." I turned around and glared at him. "What are you still doing here anyway?" I said rudely.

"Who is Will?" His voice changed, it was no longer cold and unfriendly. A look of concern and worry flashed across his face.

"A guy I met."

"And are you attracted to him?"

"Maybe." Loki inspected my expression.

"You are not to speak to him again." His voice went back to the cold, unfriendliness that the words he spoke possessed. I stayed quiet for a moment, before letting loose on him,

"I will speak to him whenever I want. And while you're here for some unknown fucking reason, let's get one thing straight. You don't _own _me. _I do what I want._ You don't tell me what to do and who to talk to, or who to fucking date. You lost all your rights to be in my life when you went awol." Loki did not falter. He didn't step back. He didn't nod in understanding.

"Very well." His voice was soft once more. "Goodbye Miss Riverswood." And with that, Loki vanished. I watched the void of space that now filled where he had just stood for a long moment before taking a deep breath and sliding down my chest of drawers and onto the floor. I pulled my legs up and hugged myself. And, against my own better judgement or free will, I began to cry.

* * *

I transported myself to Nordheim. I stood outside a small village, some of it's people foraging nearby in the forest. I felt the rage begin to consume me as I played her words through my mind. I stepped forward, raising my hand and setting fire to one of the small wooden houses on the fringe of the village. Screams began to erupt, villagers running in all directions. I took the blows that I could to the people nearby, flinging them back, striking their warriors to the ground, never to rise again. The rage took hold, and I let it continue it's work on this town. Because if I couldn't have Samantha back, then no one in any of these god-forsaken realms could have what they needed as well.

* * *

Darcy sat down on the side of my bed and stroked my face. She pushed away a strand of hair, tucking it behind my ear.

"You ok?" She asked, her voice low and soft. I nodded. "You did good." She laid herself down next to me out of comfort, and we fell asleep.

The morning came quicker than I expected, waking up early, my eyes were sore and puffy from crying. Darcy slept on one side of my bed, her mouth open, snoring emanating from it. I pulled myself out of bed and went to the kitchen and made myself some pancakes. I felt like having some comfort food. As I sat down at the table I noticed my phone. It had been placed there by Loki. The screen was no longer cracked, the phone no longer frozen. And Loki came rushing back into my mind. But this time I couldn't push the thoughts back.

I rested my head on the table, my heart sinking in my chest.


	19. Chapter 19

Two more months went by. And in these months I began to write again, working hard on my novel. Darcy and I went out on a regular basis during the weekends, and sometimes Jane would come along too. I continued talking to Will. Taking things slowly. We hung out mostly during the day, and if at night, then with a group. I was hesitant to hang out with him in a romantic situation on our own. I still didn't feel ready, or comfortable.

It was a bright sunny afternoon in London when I met Will at the bookstore. I had told him previously that I had a great love of books. So he had asked me to come and meet him at this bookstore. As I walked in, Will was sitting down in one of the couch areas, a book in hand. He looked up and smiled happily, standing to greet me.

"Hey, I missed you." He confessed. I couldn't help but cringe slightly at his comment.

"So, what's with the whole meeting at a bookstore thing?" I tried to diffuse the situation.

"Well, you told me how much you liked books. I'm not a book fan at all, but I thought you could pick out some books for me to read, help me start my own collection." He suggested and I nodded. We began to sweep through the aisles of books, I picked out a few and handed them to Will. I couldn't ignore his efforts. He wasn't much of a reader yet he was willing to help change that just for me. I felt flattered. Once we had bought some books for Will's new collection, we decided to go and grab something to eat. He picked a restaurant and we took a seat. The sky began to dim, dusk taking over. As I looked through the menu, I caught Will staring at me admiringly over his menu. Before I looked back at my own, I noticed something over his shoulder. I strained my eyes to see it, and once I did, I wasn't entirely sure that I had _actually _seen it. A man with shoulder length slicked back, black hair stood on his side, staring directly at me. He wore a suit with a green scarf. I shook my head, knowing it was my imagination playing tricks on me.

We ate and talked avidly, Will was actually reasonably smart. And part of what I enjoyed most about him was his ability to hold an intelligent conversation with me. Once we had finished our early dinner, Will offered to walk me home. As we walked along the empty streets, we turned off into a narrow street, a shortcut to my apartment. Will walked alongside me, he reached down and took my hand, smiling at me as he did so. I smiled politely back, not really all that into the gesture, but I didn't protest. I heard a loud clang echo from behind us and as I looked over my shoulder to see where or what the noise was, the man I had seen before, in his tailored suit and green scarf walked hastily behind us. He lifted what seemed to be a cane and hit Will in the face with it, sending Will flying back onto the road. I ran to Will's side, but as I did, he was lifted up into the air and thrown against the wall of a building. The man in the suit held him by the neck. And then I realised who it was.

"Loki! Let. Him. Go." I spoke loudly. Loki looked over his shoulder before looking back at Will, who bore a petrified and confused look on his face. I walked towards them, stopping behind Loki. "Loki, _please _let him go."

"And _why _should I?" He spat out the words, glaring at Will.

"Because I asked you to." I spoke softly, my voice staying calm now. Loki considered this for a moment.

"Please dude, just let me down." Will interjected. Loki glared at Will again, tightening his grip around Will's neck. I reached my hand up in worry, and tried to pull Loki's grip away from Will. Loki waved his hand in my direction, I was sent flying back, landing on the road hard on my back. I yelped in pain. Loki became alert, realising what he had done. He let go of Will who staggered to the ground and ran over to me, helping me up. Loki stood there awkwardly now, looking at me with eyes full of sorrow.

"Samantha..." He began.

"Look man, why don't you just get lost ok!" Will yelled. Loki began to walk towards us now. "Hey! Stay away!" Will spoke.

"It's ok Will." I assured him, pulling myself away from Will, and standing on my own. Loki stopped in front of me, his face utterly apologetic. I know he had done it without thinking.

"I-I am sorry. I did not mean-"

"It's ok Loki." I said quietly, interrupting him. Loki waved his hand once again, and the pain in my back subsided until it was completely gone. "What are you doing here?" I asked, my voice still low.

"I-I..." He started. Another loud bang sounded from behind Loki as Thor appeared from the Bifrost. He walked towards us, his footsteps defiant. It had been a long time since I had seen Thor, I realised now how much I missed his company as a brother and as a friend.

"Loki!" Thor bellowed. "I have been looking for you for a long time!"

"I have been right here brother." Loki said simply.

"Only for the last two days which meant I could track you in time before you transported yourself to another realm!" Thor retorted. He grabbed Loki's arm with force from behind. Loki did not move. He continued to look at me with soft eyes. "I must take you back to Asgard immediately." Thor explained.

"Do what you must." Loki replied.

"Loki, you have been spreading destruction throughout the realms, father is furious. He will not let you off so lightly this time." Thor pulled Loki by the arm, Loki began walking with him, not attempting to flee. I ran after them, grabbing onto Loki's other arm. He turned his head and looked directly at me, honestly surprised, a smile forming on his lips.

"Wait Thor, _please._" I heard myself pleading, and knew where this was coming from. Thor stopped, letting go of Loki who now turned to face me completely. He looked down at me, I had forgotten how tall he was. I moved in closer, our bodies now only centimeters apart. I felt my heart beginning to race like it used to. Loki smiled as it begun to beat heavily. "Just...just." I didn't know what to say. I felt worry beginning to take hold in the depths of my heart and I felt myself beginning to panic. Loki rested his hand on my arm and squeezed it slightly. "Just... _Why? _What happened?" My voice broke, and I could sense the tears were starting to form in my eyes. Loki's face changed to that of despair and shame. He looked down, shaking his head. Thor grabbed Loki's other arm once more.

"Loki, we must go." Thor spoke quietly. As Thor pulled Loki back to the markings on the road where the Bifrost had landed, I held out my hand to Loki, brushing his arm. His fingers latched onto mine for a moment, before letting go.

He watched me as he stood next to Thor, before disappearing in a ray of light.


	20. Chapter 20

Will decided it would be best if we parted ways. And in all honesty, I was happy at the idea. I went home that night and laid on my bed. When Darcy came knocking I told her what had happened.

"You still love the guy don't you?" She asked. I nodded. "So what's going to happen to him?" I shook my head, the thought beginning to become a nagging worry. "Odin won't kill him. Yes he kinda went all evil on everyone's asses again, but Odin won't kill his own son. He just won't do it." Darcy attempted to console, but she had a point. Even Odin would not be able to commit such an act. I only wished I knew what Loki's fate would be.

The next morning, as I stood in the kitchen, a spoonful of cereal in my mouth, the door opened. Jane entered, as did Thor. I put my cereal down and swallowed my mouthful.

"Thor...hi." I said awkwardly.

"Thor has something to tell you." Jane explained, looking at Thor expectantly. Thor took a deep breath before beginning.

"Loki's trial for his current crimes has taken place. He has been sentenced to his cell with no visitors." I sighed in relief, Odin hadn't sentenced him to death.

"So what happens now?"

"My father has extended his invitation for you to come back to Asgard."

"Why? To help Loki be his old self again? It turns out that didn't really work..."

"During Loki's trial, Odin allowed him to speak. Loki explained his actions, he professed his undying love for you and his need to restore fear in the eyes of those in the other realms that seek to attack Asgard. His actions were in part to protect not only his home, but to protect you from ever being harmed again." I stood stock still. Unsure of how to respond. "Loki still loves you. He brought destruction to the realms to teach them to never disrespect or harm Asgard again, so that you would be safe. It seems that Loki never _stopped_ loving you in fact."

"I-I don't really know..." I trailed off, utterly confused. Feelings were rushing back into my heart with a speed I had never seen before. "He walked away from me, he _left _me. I don't-"

"Take some time to think about it." Jane suggested.

My cell was as it had been left when I was granted freedom. I sat down on my armchair, calming my thoughts. I heard her familiar laugh emanate throughout the room. I smiled as I looked over my shoulder. She sat on the bed, playfully smiling at me, wearing only her pajamas; a baggy top and shorts, my favourite. The way I remember her. I stood up and slowly made my way to the bed. As I sat down she laid on her back, staring up at me. Her light brown hair falling on her face. As I attempted to brush the strands from her beautiful face, the hologram faltered at my touch.

This was not the first time I had used magic to see her again. In the time I had spent roaming the realms, making my mark so no one ever dared threaten my home and my love again, I had imagined her. Imagined she was with me. But each time I went to touch her, I remembered she was lost to me. This time however I had hope. Odin understood the drive for my actions, he had taken pity on me by incarcerating me instead of giving me the death sentence. My hope lay in Samantha. Before Thor had taken me back to Asgard, it was in her eyes. What I thought had been lost, was there, buried deep in the recesses of her stunning heart.

It took me another two months to even _consider_ going back to Asgard. I continued to distract myself, writing my book, wandering throughout London, going out with Darcy. I was hesitant to let the feelings back in. I was hesitant to feel it all again. My mind continued to push the thoughts of him back. Every time they resurfaced I fretted in fear like a little girl. I didn't know why I was so afraid. My heart had been broken, yes. But for the wrong reasons. Everything Loki had done was for me, _to protect me._ Yet I couldn't bring myself to think about going back to Asgard.

The days went on slowly. I felt my insanity beginning to slip again, like it had during my previous incarceration. The only thing that kept my sanity intact was imagining she was here with me. The hologram memories of her laughing, her serene appearance when she was reading, the way she slept...

"Loki." I looked up. Thor stood silently, his head down. He held a green fabric in his hands.

"Have you spoken to her?" I jumped out of my bed. Desperation clear, but I did not care. "What has she decided? Will she come home?"

"She is still undecided." Thor answered. "I miss her too brother, not as much as you of course. But she was hurt. Badly. Her heart is healing and she isn't sure..." I nodded, stepping back. I had broken her heart, the one thing I vowed myself to never do. Pain stabbed my insides at the thought of what I had put her through. I settled on my bed. Thor moved to the entrance of my cell on the other side of enchanted glass. He opened the door and laid the green fabric on the floor, before closing the door again. "This is all I can do for you now brother." Thor spoke softly before leaving. I waited until the doors to the dungeons had closed shut before walking over to the piece of green fabric that lay on the floor. As I picked it up I realised what it was. She had worn it the first time I met her. She did not know it was my favourite colour. I pressed it against my face, closing my eyes and breathing in. And the scent of her was enough for my sanity, and my hope.

I woke up suddenly. As I checked the time on the clock, it read 6AM. I heard someone in the kitchen and sat up. I pulled myself out of bed and stood there for a moment. It had been two months. I don't know what came over me, but I knew I had to make a decision. I stayed in my room for another half an hour before entering the kitchen. Jane was making breakfast when she looked up and saw me.

"Sam?" She said, looking at me. I took a deep breath before speaking,

"I'm going home."


	21. Chapter 21

It was as I remembered it. The city was beautiful, gleaming in all it's Asgardian glory. My things were placed in Loki's room by the servants, but I made my way to the dungeons straight away. Forgiving someone after they had broken my heart was against everything I have ever believed in. But unlike other times when I had been in love, this was different. A different type of love that was on a whole other level. As much as he had hurt me, I couldn't deny how I felt. I couldn't deny what my heart screamed for more than anything else in all the nine realms. And suddenly I found myself running. The way to the dungeons ingrained in my mind. And as I burst into the dungeons and ran down the stairs, I saw a figure stand up quickly, running over to the enchanted doorway that led into his cell. I stood there for a moment. His eyes, wide and alert. He was not smiling, he was waiting, expectantly, his mouth slightly open, his chest heaving up and down as if he had just run a marathon. I noticed I was behaving the same way. And then I couldn't take it anymore. Unlocking the door long enough for me to walk through. I now stood in his cell. Its perfectly white walls gleaming. He stood there for a moment, I could hear his breathing. His neck tensing and releasing as he did.

And then we went for each other, his arms wrapping around me perfectly. He pulled me close, squeezing me against his body as he kissed me, hard and passionately, unwilling to let go. He moved quickly, his lips working fast. I felt myself falling deep, loosing myself in the kiss that seemed to last for an eternity, yet still, not long enough. He lifted me up and rested my body gently on the bed. As he kissed me, his hands moved all over. Feeling every crevasse and curve. I pulled my lips away, gasping for air. He lifted his head to look at me, our breathing heavy.

"I am sorry. I never meant for you to be hurt. It was all for you. To keep you safe. To make sure you would never be harmed again. I was only doing what I thought was right. What I thought was right for both of us." He spoke quickly, attempting to get the words out so that I heard everything before he forgot anything. His face was filled with sorrow and shame, his heart's pain painted in the lines creasing his perfect face.

I cupped his face in my hands and looked deep into his eyes, smiling.

"I forgive you." It was all I wanted to say. Because I understood it. I understood why he left me now, I understood why he raged hell on the other realms. I understood the devotion he had for me. I understood the lengths he was willing to go to protect me. I understood it all. His face eased, a smile appearing. And then he pulled away, standing up for a moment, before lowering himself to the ground. I sat up on the bed, my legs dangling over the side. He was kneeling. _He _was _kneeling._ He took my hands, his thumbs rubbing against my skin affectionately.

"Samantha Riverswood. I bind myself to you in every possible way. I vow to always protect you and love you with every part of the being that I am. Frost giant and Asgardian. I vow to never leave you. I vow to never lie to you. I vow to never hurt or abuse you. I vow only to shower you with the perfect wonders of this world and those of the other realms. For you deserve whatever you desire and wish. For I do not deserve such a perfectly imperfect, forgiving, strong willed, defiant mortal who possesses qualities that are the rarest in all nine realms, amongst even the most powerful beings. And that is my promise to you, my love and my life." He stood up, and I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him down, on top of me. I pressed my lips against his, feeling myself become complete as I felt his body pressed against mine perfectly. I leaned into his ear and whispered softly,

"Ditto." I laughed as he smiled at me, unable to hide his absolute happiness. Our lips connected once again, my heart pounding out of pure and utter happiness and perfection.

When I awoke, in the middle of the night, He lay opposite me, his chest bare. His face was as serene as it always was when he slept. He had a small smile on his face. His arm rested on my waist. I couldn't help but laugh out of happiness. I moved in, not caring that he was asleep. I kissed the crook of his neck, my hands running down the sides of his chest, down to his pelvis... I nibbled at his ear as he laughed, his hands moving to my behind, pulling me up on top of him. I kissed his face. His closed eyelids, his forehead, his cheeks, his ears. He continued to laugh. My face beamed as I burst into laughter. His hands moved to cup my face as he stroked my cheeks, his eyes opening. His fingers traced the contours of my face as my hands rested on his chest. I was sitting up, on top of him, my legs falling to the sides of his pelvis. He smirked as I felt a bump tap my behind, where I sat. I sniggered.

"I can touch you..." He mused. I leaned down, kissing him. His hands rested on my back, holding me in place. As I pulled my top off, Loki waved his hand, making imaginary blinds cover the enchanted glass. I laughed. He moved his hands to my front, feeling me. I sat up again, beginning to unlace his pants. As I undid the last lace, he moved me, rolling me onto my back as he pulled his pants of quickly, throwing them away. He smirked as he pulled himself on top of me, taking my pants off as he did. We didn't waste any time, it had been a year since we had been together. He went inside me, and began thrusting, a guttural sound emanating from his mouth as he leaned down, kissing my neck as he moved. I ran my hands along the contours of his back. Nibbling at his ear as I felt his soft skin.

"Faster." I said, my voice breaking. He began to move faster, up and down. I felt myself climbing, the nails on my fingers scratching his skin as I felt the blinding sensation. I gasped as he moaned, feeling him climax inside me. But he didn't stop, and I didn't want him to. He pulled me up, sitting me on top of him. With him still inside me, it was my turn to ride. He ran his hands all over my body as I did, his moaning increasing. And as we reached it again, he buried his face in my chest, kissing my breasts. My breathing was heavy, my voice hoarse. I kissed him tenderly.

"I didn't think it could get better every time...I was wrong." He said, laughing. He ran his fingers through my sweaty hair.

"I'm all hot now. And sweaty." I laughed, our lips touching. His eyes looked up at me, a playful nature in them. He lifted me up, moving us off the bed. I wrapped my legs around his waist, kissing his neck as he walked us to the bathroom. A small, short hallway built into the wall lead to the bathroom, consisting of a toilet in the corner, a sink, and a shower. He turned the water on, the heat beginning to fog the room as he pressed me against the wall. He kissed me, water spilling over us in all directions.

As I pulled away, breathing in as much air as I could, he began kissing my body. Making his way down slowly, lingering in certain spots. I closed my eyes, feeling the love consume me. He sat on the shower floor, I sat on top of him and we continued. By the time we came out of the shower, our fingers had begun to prune, but we didn't care. He carried me to the bed, resting my naked, damp body down on the silk covers. I laughed, my arms reaching up over me, stretching out. He walked around the bed, to the other side, his eyes on me. As his naked body climbed onto the bed, he spoke,

"You are beautiful. _Stunning._" His voice was sincere. It made me laugh. And he kissed me again. He covered my body with the silk covers, feeling my stomach with his soft, slender hands. My eyelids began getting heavy once more. He smiled at me. "Sleep, my love." He whispered. I let my eyes close, feeling my self beginning to drift off. I felt him press against me, his lips resting on my wet hair, his body against my side, his arm wrapping around my front, his legs intertwining with mine.

And I dreamed of sweet things, beautiful things.


	22. Chapter 22

We stayed in Loki's cell for a few days, blissfully undisturbed. When Thor came to visit, he smiled, seeing our happiness.

"What is it brother?" Loki asked happily as he watched me while I sat on the bed, stretched out, reading. Loki sat on the armchair, he faced me, his legs stretched out, resting on the side of the bed. He also had a book in hand, but looked up from it when Thor appeared. By this stage we had gone back to wearing clothes.

"I am here to inform you that because of Samantha's arrival back to Asgard, you will be granted your freedom once again, so long as you promise that your reign of terror ceases permanently." Loki smiled.

"There is no need for violence any longer. Thank you brother." Thor left, a smile on his face. Once Thor had left the dungeons, Loki stood up, he leaned down and kissed me. The glass of the cell began to fade, the enchantments no longer needed. Loki reached out his arm as I stood up, I took his hand. We walked out of the cell and through the hallways until we reached the throne room. Odin sat on the throne, Thor, standing beside him. Loki and I stopped in front of Odin.

"Father, thank you for granting my freedom. So long as Samantha is kept safe, I shall never cause violence again. Mischief on the other hand..." Loki spoke.

"I am pleased of this Loki. And I am glad that you have reunited with Lady Riverswood." Loki nodded.

"Brother, since you have been granted freedom, what of making your bond permanent?" Thor smiled. I looked up confused. Loki looked at me, smiling. "After all, I haven't been calling you my sister for nothing." Thor joked as he walked over to us.

"And I haven't been correcting him with 'sister-in-law' for nothing." Loki squeezed my hand as he looked at me. As I made the connection I smiled happily. "Do we have the honor of receiving the All father's blessing?" Loki questioned. Odin stood up.

"I give you my blessing." He stated. And suddenly, everything fell into place. A permanent, eternal binding. "Lady Riverswood shall be granted the life of an Asgardian as a reward for her efforts with Loki." Odin declared. "She shall live for the length of a member of the eternal realm, where she shall be bound to Loki."

As Loki and I went back to our bedroom, we thought of the future we had been granted together. And as we stood on the balcony, and looked out at the descending sky, I felt at peace. Loki's arm wrapped around me and he kissed me on the cheek.

"My love." He whispered.

"My love." I whispered back.

Forever.


End file.
